Shattered Innocence
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: Joey returns to Domino and is running from a man wanting him dead while a psychopath wishes to sacrifice him in order to bring back his past self. Can Seto save him before it is too late? Seto/Joey A bit au.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Another Seto/Joey fanfic. Characters may be OOC due to the nature of events that have transpired through out this fic. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review with your thoughts.

Thank you.

Chapter One

He's running. Feet pounding against wet pavement as ran drops pelt his head plastering his hair to his face. Terrified to stop. Gulping in air as best as he can without losing speed. Must keep running. Can't slow down, not even for a second. Yet, in the back of his fear drenched mind he knows he'll collapse if he keeps up this tempo. Aches form all over his body from various bruises. The collar digs into his neck. A sickening reminder of his captivity. Useless tears cling to the corners of his burning eyes, but still he speeds through the winding streets. Stopping equals a painful death. Consciously he knows the man will kill him. Knows that adoration transformed into hatred, good natured jealousy metamorphosed into possessive lust, and fury more primal than anything fuel the man's soul as the chase continues. Someone he had wounded the man's pride yet again. Too many accusations to sort through. Did he dress wrong, again? Did he say something stupid? Or was it simply because he wanted to leave? Does the man really want to cage him like some animal? Dumb question. Hadn't he already caged him? But, wasn't that the man's right? It had to be, the man said it was. Even as guilt begins to surface, he runs. The fear of being caught stands strong against the guilt.

Like a beacon of hope flashing through an onyx sky, headlights splay across the ground. He stumbles in front of the sleek car and winces as it nearly skids into his battered form. Shivering as his thin t-shirt clings to his skin and worn, basketball shorts hang of his tired, aching legs. Pain all over, but he mustn't think of it. A murderous wail of his name pierces the night. He nearly doesn't recognize it as his own. So often the man calls him by other titles. _Bitch, whore, slut, lazy ass, bastard, idiot. _Only time when the man uses his real name is when the apologies begin and a gift neatly packaged and signed is given to him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he realizes that a man emerged from the car. Trim and clad only in black. But those eyes grab him, tantalize him, torture him. He never forgot those eyes. _Damn it! _Barely breathing, he sags into a heap in front of what had been his hope, his light while the man's enraged growls grow louder as he nears them. _Great, just my luck. Now I'm stuck between two people that wish me dead. Where'd ya go when I need ya, Lady Luck? I never cheated, I try not ta swear all that much, I don't steal anymore. What I do to deserve your disgrace, huh? Help me out here._

"Puppy?"

Back to those unforgettable pools of sparkling sapphire. Arctic ice in those eyes. Something else lurks in their depths even as they eye him up then down. He's begging the gods to look down upon him with sympathy. Fear gradually increases to terror as his neck tenses with the quick jolt from the collar. Squeezing his eyes shut, no longer able to even pretend that he possess any dignity whatsoever as shock after shock jolts his body, he collapses. If he awakens, he'll be tied to the bed for days, again. He feels those incredible azure orbs focus on his neck, on that damnable shock collar.

"Puppy, I'm taking you home with me. Do you understand?"

He's sinking into dark nightmares even as warmth envelopes him. He feels strong, smooth hands upon his bare throat, choking every ounce of breath out of him. Logically he understands the collar still rests around his neck, he can feel it's constant weight. Through the fog of demonic memories, he hears the vow, "No one touches my puppy. No one."

Faintly he hears the news report on the television. A reminder of his confinement. The small, dark room with a twin sized bed covered by a white sheet stained by blood, his blood. A television sat maybe six feet away on a metal tray with legs, two feet from the bed sat a bucket to be used as a toilet while four feet away from his tomb rested a mini-fridge stocked with bottles of water, cheese, jelly, and lunch meat. On top of the fridge waited a loaf of bread next to plastic silverware. Five feet of chain connected to a shackle around his ankle allowed him to reach everything but the t.v. The man allowed news and educational programs to play on the set.

It had been after a brutal, sexual assault upon his body that he had laid naked and bleeding on the bed watching an update on former duelist. He laid as still as possible unwilling to put any pressure on vicious bite marks and a canvas of bruises that varied in size and color. He had just hoped nothing would become infected. A genuine smile lit up on his face when he had seen Yugi entering the screen.

A tad taller, just a hint of sadness to his orbs, and a friendly smile. Not even a shade of Yami. He worked alongside his grandfather. As the King of Games, he made appearances and would play occasionally, but no longer did he duel in tournaments. His passion had left along with Yami. Still, he remained one of the most wanted bachelors. Yugi was going to start his studies of law in the fall, the reported stated. Next, the show showed Ryou and Malik strolling through the park. Ryou wanted to become a doctor, Malik had an interest in bounty hunting. Rumors of a tentative relationship. Hard to imagine Ryou's sweet personality without the severe contrast of Bakura's. Odd to see Malik's delighted grin and not think of Marik's psychotic, you-shall-die smile. While Malik refused to acknowledge his part in those duels, Ryou readily answered even if he tweaked them. Ryou no longer dueled focusing instead on his career choice, Malik offered a stern no comment.

Tea had joined an elite dance school and taught at a studio of dance for a living. Duke still ran his business and led his playboy lifestyle. He had spotted Duke once at an event in Hollywood that his abuser had taken him to. Before Duke could notice him, he'd been whisked away and tied to the bed with ropes. He'd have worn that dog costume every day for a year if Duke had only seen him and had been able to rescue him.

Big, bold letters displayed Taylor's Ridez. Tristan grinned good naturally into the camera. Talked about the bikes he owned, built, sold, and his custom designs. A sleek silver bike stood majestically on a turntable. His heart had stopped as he recognized the Red Eyes Black Dragon riding along the bike's side. "For you, buddy, wherever you are. We're brothers, this is yours." He knew Tristan had talked about him with those words. A little over a year and he received a bike. Not his customized Red Eyes, but a black crotch rocket. A present from his boyfriend after the man had savagely ripped his virginity from him. A traditional bike from Taylor's Ridez.

He zoned out during the rest of the show until a familiar name was announced. He focused intently on Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to CEO Seto Kaiba. His sister and Mokie holding hands on a porch. Un aware that this precious moment had been forever captured on film. Comments ranged from the relationship being a publicity stunt to young, blossoming romance. "Can Mokuba Kaiba keep his new romance afloat, or will his relationship sink as so many of his brother's do," a reported mused.

The photo changed to a clip of his sister's teary eyed visage and Mokuba's supportive hand resting on her shoulder. "If I knew where my big brother was, I'd tell him to come home. Why can't you leave us alone? I know what you know, he was last seen with his boyfriend at some Hollywood party. That person was not my brother, not as we know him. That blond looked like some sex kitten. I-I don't even know if he's still alive. Please, no more questions." Their relationship lasted four months, three days.

Mentions of Kaiba Corp. and Kaiba's ability to hold a relationship for five minutes with an actual person rather than a computer finished that segment. Just as he was about to close his eyes and try to sleep before his partner came home, he heard Kaiba's voice. "Puppy, obey your Master and come home. Your family and friends miss you." Unreadable blues with a shimmer of grief stared out at him, almost challenging him. His picture had been displayed, all grins and trusting honey. Golden, untamed hair. Unconsciously he had run a hand through his new layered, highlighted, and thinned out style that kept his hair manageable as the man demanded. For two months after the man saw the repeat of the show the following night, he had been kept prisoner in the room.

Weakly he sits up and reaches for the collar to make sure it's in place. Dimitri will hold another fit if he slips his collar. Odd, that the first thing he notices is the lack of a heavy body sprawled across his own. A frown crosses his features as he realizes that the room is blue instead of beige. He pushes back the covers and discovers only his boxers hide his body from the world. Stumbling out of bed, he finds his clothes in a neat, clean pile. Quickly he dresses sickened by the array of bruises littering his chest and stomach. Finally, the terror and guilt catch up to him. "Oh God, he's gonna kill me. Where the hell am I? What have I done? Don't tell me I sold my body or something." Slowly he pieces the pieces of the puzzle from the night before together.

Arriving in Domino after a phone call from his dad demanding his presence and a consequential beating for having to leave San Diego at such a pressing time time. How could they be expected to leave when Dimitri had two events to attend? Then last night, his head felt fuzzy from too much wine which had made him sick. Another beating for leaving the party early due to feeling nauseous. Then later, when he still felt tipsy, the unwanted sexual encounter just because Dimitri found him alluring. He had laid in bed, light headed and in pain, when he decided to run. He knew these streets better than anyone, especially a tourist like Dimitri. He hadn't meant to get caught trying to leave with a bag, his wallet already in his loose pockets. In response, he kneed the man in the balls and ran for his life. And in Kaiba of all people, he found sanctuary.

"What have I done? Why the hell did I run like that? He takes care of me, he makes sure that eat."

"He beats you, based on those bruises I'll say regularly, and judging by the way you tensed even in sleep when I undressed you plus the telltale marks by your hips, he rapes you. I'm not entirely sure how you figure he takes good care of you. Nice tattoo by the way."

Blushing he studies his bare feet. "Do you wear that collar by choice or because he forces you to?" He tugs on the shock collar nervously and wonders where his voice fled to. Snapping his head up as familiar laughter rings nearby, he spies a shocked Mokuba and stunned Serenity. His arms are full of two teenagers within seconds. Even as it hurts him to do so, he clutches them as close as possible listening to the accusations and tears.

"I tried calling and coming home, Dimitri preferred keeping me to his-self. He wanted us to build a strong foundation for our relationship. He had his ways to make sure I agreed."

"In short, he beat you into submission," Mokie declares with a cocked eyebrow, challenging him to deny it.

He finds Serenity's tearful gaze and his heart breaks. "Dad shouldn't have sent you away." He shakes his head and takes a step back to study her. She looks beautiful, young, and fresh. All things a teenage girl should possess.

"He had to. He couldn't raise me anymore. I finished high-school and everything."

Just as suddenly as those tears came, they dry with the heat of her anger. He sees her balled up fist by her sides and smiles. Their dad often stood like that, ready to strike to protect his own, but dad spoke with a lot more calm and open-mindedness than either of his children. "What the hell do you mean he tried? A drunk is what he is! Too busy drinking to make sure you were okay!"

"Now, listen here, young lady. He had a problem, an addiction, and rather than send me off to some home, he sent me to live with Aunt Anne and Uncle John. I had a job at their winery, I finished school with better grades than I got here, and I wasn't insulted every damn day. Dad did right by me. The drink took him away just as surely as mama took you."

"Yeah right. Whatever you say, you always defend him! What about that time he backhanded you?"

"Dad thought I was an intruder. He hit, I hit back. At least I was still standing afterwards. I do not want to argue about this, Serenity. I'm so sick of fighting, I usually lose anyways."

"It's not a fight if only one of you uses your fist."

"I fought back the first few times, sis. It just got to be better if I didn't."

She studies him with a frown marring her face. "How long? We just discussed domestic violence in Health." Struggling to put dates together, he finally notices the Kaiba brothers watching them. Shame, fear, and dull anger war within him. Taking a deep breath, he meets her steady gaze.

"I left right after I turned seventeen. Dad gave me a cake, twenty bucks extra spending money, and my Red Eyes card back for my birthday. He found the assholes that jumped Tris and me for it and gave them hell till they gave it back. Around late June after school let out for break, Dimitri and I started dating. By October he had hit me twice. Both times he'd been drinking so I forgave him."

Panic digs razor sharp teeth into his heart. Humililation displays openly within his eyes. "It was all my fault anyways. I must have flirted with the waitor. Or maybe I dressed too revealingly that night. Never his fault, always mine. I was bad, the idiot slut. The no good lazy ass. I probably still am. No, I am. I haven't changed despite his efforts to make me better. The collar's to keep me in line, to train me to be a better boyfriend."

"Two years, or very near it. You believe what he said to you?"

"It must be true, or else he wouldn't hurt me. He loves me, he says so. I should never have ran."

"If you go back, he'll hurt you, big brother."

"Most likely. Maybe kill me, but that's his right. You see, as my older, more experience boyfriend he must teach me to be the best lover."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-six. Why?"

His baby sister drops onto the bed he had just vaccated to sob into her hands. "I need to go, Serenity. He wont be as mean if I return without him dragging me home. He needs me, he wants me to stay with him, he loves me."

"What about you, Joey? What about what you want," Mokuba asks gently.

He focuses on the onyx haired boy and notices pity shining in blue-grey orbs. Tilting his head, he ponders the boy's question. He honestly doesn't know. For nearly two years, he hadn't had wants or needs. Dimitri's wants adn needs had been his, too. But now, in the safety of this room where Dimitri can't snatch him away, he tries to recall those desires he felt so long ago. "I don't know, Mokie. I wanted to see my friends, my family, he tried to tell me everyone stopped caring about me."

"Anything else?"

"I want to be loved without getting hurt. Does love always hurt, though?"

"And the collar?"

"Has to stay on so he can find me." He backs away as Kaiba steps into his personal space.

"Pup, I have to get rid of that collar. I can't risk the kids, okay?" He smiles softly definatley liking this new gentler, mellowed Kaiba over the old one. A breath of cool air teases his bare neck as Kaiba holds the collar with disgust in his cobalt eyes. "Pup, love doesn't have to hurt." Then Kaiba is gone alongwith that damnable shock collar.

Sitting down next to his sister, he looks towards Mokie for guidance. For over a year he hadn't left a room without permission, he couldn't go outside by himself, and he wasn't allowed to use phones or computers. Escaping Dimitri had been the first time he broke the first two rules in a long time. He had a sprained wrist for attempting to call his sister, a broken nose for responding to an email from Yugi, a week of being tied to the bed for someone telling Dimitri about the letter he mailed to Tristan. He laid in urine soaked sheets for that week. The apologies came, those carressing hands that bathed him, the hollow promises, and the gift of cuff links for a suit he hated wearing.

With his sister all cried out and asleep, he finds himself alone and left to his own devices. Patiently he sits on the window seat staring out a lush, magical gardens. Golden sunlight streams over him and adoringly, he tilts his head upwards. He use to love standing on the pier in Ocean Beach just soaking up the sun's rays watching the kids frolicking in the water or surfers tackle a massive wave. He grins as a butterfly flutters past. He missed this, the simplicity of just enjoying himself in the warmth. Surprisingly he's comfortable here in Kaiba's Mansion as he had never been in Dimitri's.

For Kaiba is who he is, and he had been Dimitri's lover, the reporters will come. For now; though, he'll bask in this brief moment of happiness. When the reporter barge into his life, then the smiles and frowns will decorate his face, but for this moment he sits content with a true smile gracing his face. He doesn't hear Kaiba enter nor see the slight smile that spreads across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerking awake, Joey tugs at his neck expecting to feel the collar. The typical buzzing sound of an alarm sounds behind him and he watches his sister hurriedly smooth out her clothes. Her sad, pity encompassed orbs meet his and he offers a weak smile. She shuts off the alarm on her phone before crossing to him. Warm arms envelope him in a comforting embrace while her tears dampen his hair. "I love you, big brother. More than anything. If you need something, call me. Mom will be here in a few minutes." Shaking his head, he glances out at the dusty rose caressing violet across the sky.

"You know what's sad? I miss him, I still care, I blame myself. Four years ago, I'd have kicked his ass for even raising a fist to me."

"People change, Joey, you did."

"Still, will I ever stop blaming myself for my pain? Does the humiliation, the despair, the loss, ever go away?"

He really shouldn't be asking her these questions. As the big brother, he should be the one to shield her from the truth. To protect her as only an older sibling can. No use telling her how lost he feels, it can only hurt her more. Bring such devastating sorrow to her eyes. Selfish of him to hurt her so.

Standing at the threshold, he waves his sister off and smiles obediently even as his mother raises her nose in distaste. Not nearly as humiliating to have him own mother deny him as it had been to watch Dimitri shamelessly flirt with other men, even some women. "I wont forgive you as easily this time," he vows timidly. Raising his eyes, he spies the man standing on the sidewalk watching his mother's car pull out of the driveway. Without thinking he crosses to the male.

"Do you think I'd actually want you after you've been with that pompous prick? How bad did you beg for him to touch you? You're such a pathetic slut. I always knew you had a thing with him. You just had to disobey me and go to him, didn't you? Well, no more. Stupid, stupid whore. Get out of my face, you disgust me. What a foolish toy you are? A foolish, used, tarnished toy."

Despair creeps into his soul as he listens to Dimitri's insensitive voice. Those grey-green orbs sparkling with fury. His mouth sneering in disgust. How can this man say he loves him, then just discard him like a piece of trash? Even as tears steal into his honey orbs, he steels himself. This game is far from over.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that. I was mistaken. I know you'd never sleep with that man. Please, Joe, come home."

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. It's too late," he explains weakly feeling his resolve dissolve.

A sharp slap leaves his ears ringing and his cheek flaring with heat. "You stupid, lazy bastard! If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't be out here convincing you to come home. You know that I have a short temper, so why try my patience like this?" Another slap when he fails to respond. He begins following Dimitri to the car like the pathetic dog Kaiba use to accuse him of being. Suddenly he's yanked back and nervously he looks from the hand on his arm to the face connected to the arm. Kaiba. No words are needed as he allows the blue eyed male to steer him away while two huge men in black approach Dimitri.

"It wasn't always like that. Maybe I just behaved better in the beginning. It was like a fairy-tale. I even first saw him while I was standing out on the balcony outside my room. He persuade me, no one has ever chased after me before. He made me feel wanted. He treated me like a prince. For a little while I felt like I was living a love story. I'm so dumb to think someone could love me."

"Why does everything have to be your fault?"

Turning stunned amber on Kaiba, he notices the faint creases by his eyes and the heavy shadows from lack of sleep. Still working himself into the grave, he thinks grimly. "Just the way it's always been. My mother blamed me for her failed marriage, her broken family. She never wanted a son, she never wanted to marry daddy, either. But a woman married the man whom got her pregnant. They planned for Serenity when they were happy. But she always talked like that, my daughter, my home, my money. In actuality, it was dad's house, dad's job that paid those bills. Then it was my fault for nearly getting myself killed for the umpteenth time by trying to be a hero. My fault when Dimitri hit me because I flirted too much with other people. He kept me away from here because he believed we had a thing in high-school. No matter how hard I tried to explain, he'd call me a liar and hit me. My fault for talking too much, or not enough. I was to blame for being lazy and stupid, he didn't want me working. I shouldn't dress revealing, but he bought all my clothes. He confused me so I accepted the blame rather than fight through the webs he'd weave. After all, he wouldn't repeat himself if there weren't some grain of truth to it," he says, his tone resigned.

They stand in those enchanted gardens fragrant with roses, orchid, lilies, and various wildflowers. Twinkling lights flash from bushes and trees. Joey remembers those pale white lights from Kaiba's Christmas party. Laughing with Yugi even as he had been forced past the gates. Accepting the glass of champagne he had no legal right to even touch. Being accused of flirting with Kaiba by Yugi even though humor had sounded in the smaller male's voice. He denied flirting, not that he'd notice anyways with four glasses of bubbly in his system and holiday cheer abundant. A month later, he charted that plane to California.

"You didn't say goodbye."

Tilting his head, he studies the brunet wondering what he missed along the way. What piece of the puzzle did he lose? He trembles as Kaiba's warm, soothing hand guides him deeper into the gardens where bushes and perfumed flowers enclose them. Shimmer of moonlight on a still pond. Fish swam in the water at one point of time. Only lily-pads rest gracefully now.

"I did, you just weren't at school. I wouldn't have gone out of my way back then."

Something has shifted between them, and he's unsure as to what it is. Safe and secure. Two emotions he never expected to feel with the CEO. Somehow in just a night, the rivalry and enemy status fell to pieces. Even the arm that brushes his leaves him content rather than aggravated.

"They wont hurt him, will they?" A quirked eyebrow makes him wonder if he really is an idiot. "I need to know, Kaiba. I don't want him hurt, I still care about him." The taller male frowns slightly as if that emotionless mask is finally starting to crack. He can't help wishing that the brunet would smile more and not look so pensive.

"Did you ever love him?" The CEO seems genuinely curious. Biting his lower lip, he shyly glances at the taller male's face. He notices a faint, barely visible scar near his right eyebrow that hadn't been there the last time they saw one another.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Even now it pains him to admit that he could not feel love for someone meant to be his lover. Guilt that the man loved him, yet not once did such an emotion overtake him. Dimitri had Known just how bad he felt for lacking such an intense emotion and prayed viciously upon the degrading, taunting thoughts that haunted him. He use to be confident, perhaps on the verge of cocky, and so full of vitality. Look at him now; though, and now all one sees is a fragile boy that trembles at the sight of a raised hand. No one understands how much courage it took to accept Mokie and Serenity's embrace without bolting. He's sure they had felt his tension, his fear. Probably heard his heart creating a thunderous, racing beat. It hits him like a sucker-punch to his gut that every time Kaiba touches him he relaxes rather than becoming frightened.

"That's good. Maybe it's easier to break one's control if there's no emotional attachment."

Shaking his head, he ponders how a genius can sound so dumb sometimes. "No, I care deeply for him. I tried to love him, I wanted to. If I loved him, then I was staying out of devotion rather than fear. That debate between my sister was the first time in quite some time I argued against someone. I can't even raise my voice, not to object or defend myself. I think I've forgotten how to fight back. I ran like a coward."

"You've never been a coward."

Laughter bubbles out of him and his eyes sparkle bringing them to life as he stares incredulously at Kaiba. "Did you actually just give me a compliment," he teases unaware that the cool glare disguises the brunet's relief. Even as his laughter simmers, he holds onto the delight he feels. "It's okay, Kaiba. You're not so bad anymore. I actually kinda like you now." He catches the brief ghost of a smile.

Preparing himself with more caution than ever before, Joey focuses on erasing dark shadows beneath his eyes with a hint of concealer and combing his hair. Practicing a carefree smile and casual wave, he studies himself with a critical eye. Though the summer heat calls for shorts and a thin shirt, he dresses in boot-cut jean, a brown vintage tee with a green button up over shirt that he leaves open. Casual, yet put together. Happy but slightly baffled with a slight edge of remorse. Practically cursing when the door bursts open, he still his frantic fingers seconds before they close on the handle of the hairbrush. He flashes a smile, but absolute terror trembles in his eyes.

"Sorry, Joey. Tristan just showed up. You weren't gonna try to ward me off with a hairbrush were you," Mokuba teases.

Just the kid, he tells himself, watching the boy raise an eyebrow and smirk in an entirely too Kaiba manner. He knows he should shoot back some dumb sounding comeback to ease the boy's concern, but his voice is lost somewhere between frantic nerves clenching his stomach and sheer panic drying his mouth.

"Joseph Ryan Wheeler, get down here!"

Forcing a grin, he ruffles Mokuba's onyx hair absently as he passes and descends the stairs. He glances at the front door where only half an hour before Dimitri's driver had dropped his stuff off and spies a quickly approaching Tristan. Visibly cringing, he gingerly returns the male's embrace. Frowning, Tristan studies him with eyes full of disgust, hatred, and countless threats to the man that hurt him. He seeks and finds Kaiba's orbs, preferring their calm over his best-friend's fury. Suddenly he's not scared anymore. Odd that the male closer to him than a sibling panics him, yet the man he loudly claimed as his enemy soothes him. Unconsciously he moves closer to Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks for those who reviewed. It's hard for me to find time to write up the next chapters between work and caring for my daughter, hence the long wait. Please R & R.

Chapter 3

"I'll kill him. Where is he? I'll break his neck! I swear it!"

Furious, Tristan paces the living room glad that Kaiba had left for work before he erupted. "Damn it, Joey! You should have called me. I would've come and helped you. I'da dropped everything. I sold him a fucking bike. I smiled, shook his hand, and put the damn bow on not knowing it was for you or what an ass he was." Shaking with rage, he glances at Joey, startled by the meek expression in those troubled eyes, he tries to tame his anger.

"I'm not sure where he is. He may be back at the beach house. He…he didn't even say goodbye," Joey mumbles and knowing the blond as well as he does, he knows he's on the verge of tears. Bitterly he recalls the only other time he'd seen Joey openly cry.

They had been fourteen and out roaming the streets believing they were invincible. He'd get hell later for skipping school and staying out past his curfew. Joey would be lucky if his dad even noticed through the haze of liquor and keep the door unlocked for him. As they bravely roamed into dangerous territory, they got jumped. Had there been only three, maybe four guys tops they'd have taken them easily, but nine big, strong men attacked them. Four held him back, helpless to save his best friend as the leader pounded, ruthlessly pounded, the blond's flesh with sledgehammer fist. He saw the flash of silver as the man's switch blade sunk deep into Joey's shoulder. He heard two disputing over which one should go first. Another commenting how two pretty boys shouldn't be around these parts, but should be in a whore house. Put 'em in there place, one cajoled.

"Tris, get up! We have to get out of here." Dazed, he had blinked up at distressed, teary ambers. Groaning he climbed to his feet and stumbled along the sidewalk with Joey leaning against them. They got weird looks, a few concerned gazes, but no one around this area dared call for help. Half the time, cops never show up anyways. Let the thugs, and druggies take care of their own. Together they struggled up the creaky stairs to the blond's apartment. Lucky for them, Joey's dad had been awake and mostly sober. Clear browns studied them before nudging his son to the bathroom. The blond's dad hollered for asprin for his f-ing head, then popped open a beer before clicking on the television. Quickly he followed Joey into the small, clean room having never had the stomach to handle the smell of stale beer that clung to the older version of his buddy.

Fascinated he had watched Joey yank the blade out of his shoulder. "He tried to rape me. Ripped my shirt to shreds and got my pants down when a woman stepping into the alley way screaming threats 'bout shootin." Wincing Joey cleans his wound then continues, "You shoulda seen this lady. She rail thin and bout as old as a granny, but she held that rifle like it was attached to her or somethin'. She saved us. Musta knocked ya cold for ya not to hear all that yelling', between her and my big mouth." Just like Joey to act like everything is fine even as tears streamed down his cheeks. Those men had unwittingly played on their biggest fears. His of being helpless, and Joey's of being raped.  
"He doesn't deserve you. Come stay with me, I'll move back here or you can move out by me. Whatever you want, we'll figure something out. . You don't need to stay with moneybags. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are."

Shaking his head, Joey sags into the chair and waves an arm at his surroundings. "This is home, until he kicks my sorry ass out at least. I can't explain it but I feel safe here. Kaiba's not mean to me, not now when I need support. Maybe he wants to make amends," he states even as he's assuring himself of every available escape. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he uneasily adds, "I'm a wreck, Tris. I have nightmares all the time. I'm afraid to leave without permission. One slap for stepping out the door, two if I went into the yard, three if I actually manage to touch the sidewalk, and a full body beating if I left entirely, I was a prisoner. Today I made it to the sidewalk to reach him, he hit me. Kaiba protected me, brought me back home when I nearly went with Dimitri. I owe him for saving me."  
"And you always pay your debts. Buddy, I'm gonna have to call everyone else, you know?" Helpless to save his friend from invisible demons that still chase him, reluctant to leave him with the one man who possibly can save him, he picks up the phone to dial their friends hoping that perhaps they can persuade the blond to come home with him. "Do you want Yugi to bring donuts? He knows how they always cheer you up." He covers the phone incase Joey gets excited and loud.

"Really? Chocolate ones with peanuts, and those cream filled ones, and those turtle ones I like! I'm usually not allowed sweets 'cause they make me fat, but I'm craving donuts."

And just like that, Joey's almost his old self. Then the phone rings startling the blond into starting at the device as if it's a foreign object. Like a ghost, the butler floats in to answer the electronic device.

"Master Kaiba wishes to speak to you," he states before handing Joey the phone and gliding out of the room as if he never entered.

More disturbing is the way his best buddy's eyes light up and soften while a serene smile takes residence on his visage. Even though he can only hear Joey's side of the conversation, he can't help but wonder how much the accident had actually changed Kaiba. Reluctantly Joey hangs up the phone.

"What he want?" It occurs to him that not once has the blond insulted the CEO. "Joey, he's not that different. Yeah, on the outside he's friendlier, but he's still an antisocial, egotistical ass. The crash made him act nicer, one incident can't just alter a personality."  
"What crash?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Tristan, what crash?"

The doorbell chimes rescuing him from having to explain. Stupid of him to bring it up when he knows next to nothing about the event. As legend has it, all mighty, immortal Seto Kaiba totaled his car. He had heard the story though Serenity who heard it from Yugi who got the explanation from Mokie. Lucky for the little kid, he'd gone on home earlier than his brother. Then there was the news broadcasts of that sleek Mercedes flipped over in a ditch. It was lucky Kaiba had lived, even luckier that he attained almost no injuries. By the time he heard the story, since he had moved out of state by that time, rumors were Kaiba had been smashed driving home from some cheap bar in Joey's neck of the woods and aliens beamed lights from their UFOs causing the crash. He ignored the ludicrous story since Serenity had a severe case of giggles and he doesn't believe in little green men from outer space. No one knows the full truth of what went down since Kaiba never cleared up the rumors. Just sat on t.v. with that smug smirk offering "No comment," like the pompous ass he is. Anyone else would have been paralyzed or dead if they had been in the car.

"Yugi!"

"Oh my gosh! Joey! You're here, at Kaiba's?!"

"Yeah, I, um…"

Flashes of the group of them standing on the sidelines cheering for Yugi's victory against the pharaoh enter Joey's head.

Remembrance of the man that said he cared, then laughed as he cried over the loss of his friends when he finally realized he'd never be allowed to see them again. Dimitri always seems to taint his memories.

"Joey, I miss him, too, but we had to let him go. It's what he wanted."

"I know, buddy. I'm not sad, not anymore. I understood, and I knew you'd be strong enough to carry on without him. He gave you confidence and courage. Dimitri stole those from me. I wish I meant it when I tell myself I'll never forgive him."  
"He hurt you badly, then?"

"I forgot you don't know, I really don't want to tell you and upset you."

"I'm not a wimp, Joey."

Looking up with strong eyes and pouting lips, Yugi gently pushes Joey into the house. He doesn't like how rigid his friend goes by the mere touch. Instinctively he tries to ask Yami what could be wrong, but only emptiness echoes back to him. Agony tears through him as he recalls they haven't shared a mind or soul for over two years. Recently, he began dueling a lot more again rather than once in a while. He proved he could win without Yami guiding him."

"Do you still duel, Joey?"

"Nah, he ripped up my deck, all but my Red Eyes. I got tied down while he ripped the entire thing to shreds. My Red Eyes is upstairs, nice and safe."

Handing Tristan the box of donuts, Ryou shrugs helplessly as Malik takes his hand. Mocha orbs study the blond before coming to a conclusion. "He beat you." His eyes soften as Joey flinches. He hopes this time around they can become better friends. Defeat, self loathing taint orbs that use to sparkle with humor, he muses.

"I deserved it."  
"And I for one am sick of hearing you say that."  
They all turn to face Kaiba as his voice announces his arrival. They greet him with their usual friendly tones and smiles. All except Tristan who settles for glaring, and Joey whom busies himself with opening the pink box hiding his precious, forbidden sweets.

"What did he do to you," Malik asks in disbelief as Joey gazes at the donuts with guilty eyes and a hungry grin.

"No sugar, it makes me fat. No more pizza, too many carbs. I ate so many salads, I felt like a bunny. Then he locked me away like some tainted mongrel, he said it was for my own protection. To protect me from those who hated him and wanted to harm me for belonging to him. I ate sandwiches then. Bologna or peanut butter and jelly. He forbade me to eat red mean, and on occasion chicken was permitted, but usually it was fish or lunch meat. No steaks or chops, Hell on earth.

"We're here for you, we're your friends. You want a nice, big steal, we'll cook one up. You need to talk, we're here. We don't want you to suffer anymore," Yugi states wishing he could hug Joey without him cringing.

"I could get us beer or something," Malik offers and frowns when Joey laughs.

"Sorry. Don't drink much, especially beer. Live with the smell long enough, it's just disgusting. Believe me, if I want that crap, I'll call my old man. He'll get it for a small fee."

The rest of them don't see the humor of a father willing to get his underage son drunk.

"So, we should head to kitchen before Joey wolfs those down," Ryou stammers hoping to change the subject. He understands that right now, Joey needs new, good memories to overshadow the past. He smiles when he sees Kaiba's hand take Joey's arm to lead them. He notes how he's not the only one to notice how their friend had practically melted at the older teen's touch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Sorry that it takes forever to get a new chapter, but between a job and kids it's hard to find time to get to a working computer. Hope you enjoy. Read and review, please.

Chapter 4

Delicious, sweet, sugary goodness melts on his tongue. Completely unaware of the blissful expression on his face, or of the way a certain CEO stares at him. Opening his eyes, he tilts his head in confusion at Malik's sly grin. "Hm?"

"You do realize that you look like you've just had great sex, right," Malik explains boldly.

Blushing furiously, Joey shakes his head and glances at his chocolate slicked fingers before licking the icing off. "Wouldn't know, never had good sex, let alone great sex," he comments casually even as his heart thunders nervously within the confines of his chest. Curiously he studies their mixed expressions. Sorrow upon Yugi's even as his face burns brighter than lights at Christmas. Regret mingling with despair claiming Tristan's grim face. Shock brightens Malik's orbs as his grin broadens. Tremendous fear and overwhelming sadness overtake Ryou's soft smile turning it into a frown. Blazing anger and something unreadabel within Seto's azure orbs. As if they all know his secrets, all but Malik whom seems oblivious to everyone else's discomfort. "Really, guys, no big deal. It meant nothing," he states forcing a smile and nearly choking on the unbearably thick air.

"Bullshit! It meant everything. You refused to date because that's all the guys wanted."  
"Tris, it's okay now. No big deal."

It's the tone that silences Tristan, a low whisper practically growled out. A tone only used right before the blond unemotionally broke a man's finger for threatening a little girl. Afterwards when blank eyes regained their life, he had been glad to see guilt and greif surface.

Had he really been that obvious? Can one actually tell that another has been tainted by just a glance? Will they find him disgusting now? Will Seto throw him out into the streets to fend for himself?

But Seto already knew, had logically concluded his tainted status on his own, and the older male hadn't sent him packing. And he had seen the tattoo and disgust was furthest from the CEO's expression.

Unaware that he's lost touch with reality, Joey recalls with vivid clarity the consequences fo his tattoo. They had been together a bit more than eight months when he decided on impulse to treat himself for his birthday. Falling in love instantly with the intircate Celtic cross had been simple, deciding where to place the art had been a lot harder. Finally he decided on the place on his right side near the sex muscle right above when hip met the crease of the thigh. Something secretive yet visible if he wore low rise pants. That's how he got caught. Dimitri deemed it appropriate for him to wear those dangerously low pants with a fishnet top. The type of outfit that would be called slutty if he had put it on by himself. Yet Dimitri chose it, and his word is law. He could barely move in those leather pants practically painted on him. He'd felt vulnerable, naked, like the whore Dimitri accused him of being. How the man's hand wrapped around his wrist in a mocking embrace. He kept his face passive by sheer determination even as his orbs flashed with pain. A smoldering voice hissed in his ear, "Do you take your clothes off for just anyone, my precious slut? Well, since you enjoy being nude so much I believe it's only proper for you to strip for my friends and me."

Even though self hatred coursed through his viens, he prefored the strip tease and withstood the slaps and grabs. As he dressed he wondered with hopeful orbs staring back at him if the rape had been a one time thing. A Christmas gift as Dimitri had called it. Why would he need his virginity if they planned on being together forever? Why save it for someone else to spoil when he had someone already? Someone that loved him, took care of him? Shaking his head, he tried to forget that night nearly a month before. Later that night, he discovered differently, if he disobeyed or teased other men even if ordered to do so then he was expected to lay back and take it. That was his duty as Dimitri's boyfriend. A man had the right to expect his houseboy to be waiting and ready when the man got horny after working all day to support them. Dimitri drew blood, left bruises and bite marks. Every inch of his body ached. Longingly he wished to have the strenght to hop on his bike and ride to safety. Wishful thinking. He scolded himself for even letting such a thought cross his mind. Dimitri was god here, and he had to be obeyed. This was his punishment for acting on impulse, for not asking permission first. Dimitri only wanted to protect him for himself and the world.

A little ove a week he stayed in bed while Dimitri showered him with attention and adoring words laced with accusations. This time he had no television to keep him company. No way to watch the decline of yet another of Kaiba's relatinships as his bussiness skyrocketed. Aching and desperate, he succumbed to those twisted words of love. With the kindest hands, Dimitri had tended to the vicious wounds. Slowly he began to forget the fear transfering the anger onto himself. He was to blame, all of his hardships were his fault. Dimitri loved him. Dimitri wouldn't punish him if he hadn't been naughty. Only bad boys got hurt. Good boys that obeyed were rewarded.

The beating progressed for nearly once a week to nearly every day and the vicious sexual assualts increased in both intensity and occurance. On those days he wronged or humililated Dimitri, he was beaten into submission adn gagged befor being violated up to three times at least. It was after such a night, he saw the television special on duelist. His life quickly spiralled downward. Ironically the show aired on his nineteenth birthday.

Six months later and he's sitting quite comfortably in Seto's kitchen enjoying a donut. At least he was content until those pestering thoughts surfaced once again. A little less than two years of being with one person, of hearing accusations heaved upon him.

_Don't you love me anymore? Oh, yes, I forgot. How silly of me to forget that you can't love. Joe, I just want to show you how much I adore you, but you make it so difficult. With those alluring outfits, you're too hard to resist. I can't help it if I'm overcome with desire every time you look at me. Baby, I love you. So much more than anyone else ever could. I'm trying to teach you, to show you how to become the best boyfriend so you can please me. You do want to make me happy, don't you? You'd make me so happy if you'd just relax and let me enjoy myslef. You are absolutley delightful. I adore those eyes of yours, so emotional. Everything will be better if you loved me in return. I wont get so jealous if I know for certain that I'm enough for you._

A scream nearly tears loose from his throat as some shakes him. Blinking away the past and Dimitri's cajoling voice, he grins pathetically at his friends. Ryou's sigh of relief breaks the silence and Yugi immediately asks questions in rapid susesion. Supportivly Malik threads his fingers with Ryou's while Tristan glares at Kaiba. Even their support, their love, suffocates him. He had grown entirely too use to his solitude broken up by Dimitri's visits or the occassional event he attented as the loyal boyfriend. A few B-movies, a heir to a fortune, and being the great-great grandson of some actor had left Dimitri famous.

Resting a hand of Joey's shoulder, Seto studies the anger and jealousy raging within Tristan's orbs. He had despised his senior year. Work, school, work, home. No innocent puppy to disrupt his dull days. Only Tristan who hated him for 'sending' Joey away, as if he had the power to force the stubburn blond to do anything, and Yugi refused to duel him for awhile because he missed the so called spirit. Even this meek version of his puppy is better than no puppy. Smirking, he tugs Joey out of the room. To know he can touch the puppy, while his friends can not is too good to be true. Completely helarious. "You're different, Kaiba. Tris mentioned some accident, but he couldn't explain." Confusion looks adorable on the blond. "So, ya gonna tell me what happened?" There's a spark of passion feuling the younger boy. "Come on, Kaiba, why ya so nice now? Too chicken to tell the truth?" A challenging light enters amber orbs making them dance wickedly as kissable lips curve into a delighted grin. So much like the old Joey on their good days, when they bantered rather than actually full out started fighting.

"There was an accident," Seto states matter of factly.

"Oh, guess ya wouldn't tell me, after all we're not really friends, huh?"

"Pup, let me finish. It was last year on Thanksgiving when I crashed my car into a ditch. I sent Mokie home an hour or two before so I could finish a project. He brought lunch, complained about my lack of sleep and friends, the usual. I was running on an hour of sleep, loads of coffee, and will power. Feeling invincible, I drove when all logic pointed towards calling my driver. I fell asleep at the wheel, swerved into oncomming traffic, jerked awake as a horn blared with only seconds to escape collision with a truck. I flipped my car into a ditch. I could have died. A broken leg, sprained wrist, a slight concusion, and this scar were the worst I got. The accident made me reevalutae my life, made me consider all my regrets. My fault that the accident happened at all. Took alot of time to figure that one out. After all, I'm Seto Kaiba and I do not make mistakes. Always someone else's fault." Pausing to let his bitterness settle, he tilts the blond's head up and brushes his thumb over his lips. On cue, the blond blushes. He hears the teen's friends approaching and removes a hand to search in a drawer for a spare house key. A gunuine smile brightens the younger male's face even as his eyes grow distant and sad.

"I do not wait for people. As long as you're staying here, you may use that key. Do not abuse that privledge."  
"Thanks, Kaiba," Joey states and biting his lower lip seems to make a monumental decision. A second later, he's shocked to find the blond hugging his waist. Apparently he's not the only one since Tristan is cursing like a sailor while Ryou and Yugi's mouth hangs open. "A minute, that's much better than before," Joey mutters to himself as he pulls away before the shaking becomes too noticable. Seto's more than a little tempted to try and kiss the blond puppy, but refrains since Joey's eyes are shining with pride. Shaking his head and grinning, the blond admits, "You're pretty cool, Kaiba, for a suit."

"Seto. If you're to live here, then you call me by my given name." Annoyance rings in his tone and he arches an eyebrow at the snickering Malik. "The rest of you are still not allowed to call me by that name." Prepared to turn and stalk out of the room, he finds himself pinned to the spot with warm, steady arms once again wrapped around his waist. Not that he minds, but the stares are rather bothersome. "Pup, what are you doing?"

"I can touch you. I'm not afraid of your touch. I'm enojoying myself. This touch doesn't hurt. Just another minute, please? I swear I'd kiss ya if I thought I'd be alive afterwards."  
Glaring at the others, he tenderly hugs his blond puppy as tightly as possible without causing him harm. "You two wanna go to the arcade, or just cuddle all day?" Rolling his eyes at Malik, he starts to explain how he has better things to do with his time than play games with annoying kids and leave with a headache when Joey glances up with hopefull eyes. He nods as he releases the slightly smaller male and smirks cockily when Tristan stutters something uninteligable.

"Can I drive?" Everyone's face falls as Joey grins gazing at the garage full of cars. They don't want to point out than not all of them will fit in one car and that Tristan rode his bike while Ryou drove Yugi and Malik in his used Pontiac. "The Mustang, come on. It's not the most expensive car in here and almost everyone can fit." Hope floods his orbs as he rocks on the balls of his feet.

"I got to get home anyways, mom's cooking me dinner tonight," Tristan mutters as a weak excuse knowing he'll flip out if he has to watch Joey willingly embrace their rival one more time. "Late dinner, buddy. See ya round. Better head out if you wanna play before it closes. It's already almost eight." Waving a casually as possible, he mounts his bike and takes off.

"Did I do something to make him mad?"

Pulling his hand back seconds before making contact with the blond, Ryou explains, "No, he's confused. How come Kaiba can touch you when no one else can? We've always been your friends, and he was....well, not exactly the nicest person to you." Warm cocoa eyes smile up at the somewhat taller blond as he adds, "Not that we're not glad to see you happy to be touched and all." Helplessly he glances at Malik hoping he's not making Joey feel even worse.

"What Ryou is saying is that we all hope to one day embrace you and what not like we use to. You don't know how hard it is for Ry and Yugi to not be able to hug you," Malik states climbing into the backseat and grabbing Ryou's hand since Kaiba had already handed Joey the keys.

Seconds later as the car jerks to a stop, Seto is regretting his decision. "Ease up on the gas then tap the breaks. No, not slam on them. Easy, slower. Okay, stop. I have to open the gates. Okay, look both ways, okay, now ease into the lane. Other lane." Exasperation places a frown on his face as Joey swerves into the correct lane but nearly sideswipes a parked car. "NO! Pull into the parking lot." He's rubbing at his temples to ward off the massive, oncomming headace as the blond nearly attempeted to parallel park between two cars. Rushing around, he inspects the damage to his car and sighs in relief. Only a busted headlight from the boy accidenatlly bumping the gate seperating the parking lot from a food place. "Do you even have your license?" Irritation has his clenching his fist as Joey shakes his head. "Are you insane of just stuid?" Oblivious to the look of absolute terror upon the blond's face, he continues ranting.

_If you run, he can't hurt you. Just move your legs. The fear is all that's stopping you. No, you're legs aren't made of lead. RUN, RUN, RUN!!!_

"Damn it!" He's hightly aware of the shocked stares as he takes off after the fleeing blond. Yanking the boy back by the back of his shirt, he curses himself as a car speeds past. A car that would have hit the blond if he hadn't stopped him in time. "Joey," he states sternly disturbed by the sudden stillness of the blond. "Joey," he tries again; though with a more tender tone. Fearful orbs finally look up at him. "Puppy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You should have told me you didn't have your license, though. It's partially my fault for not asking and making sure." Slowly the fear dulls from a blazing inferno to low embers.

As they enter the arcade, they're suddenly assaulted by cameras and questions. Surprise claims him even as he keeps his face passive. Joey tosses out a sly smile that exudes sensuality. The scared, timid blond has evaporated and out emerged this sexual, bold being with only a hint of sorrow to the curve of his lips.  
"Are you and Dimirti over?"

"Does this have anything to do with his most recent movie flops?"

"Was he cheating? Were you?"

"What is your relationship with Mr. Kaiba?"

Casually, yet with remorse hanging on his words, Joey replies, "Our breakup was a mutual decision. The spark fizzeled out so we decided to end things on a good note. I never cheated on Dimitri and I hope his answer is the same." A humorous grin claims his face he adds slyly with a wink, "As for my relationship with Kaiba, we were sorta friends in highschool and who knows how things will turn out." Raw, sexual power in his ambers as he flashes another heated grin. "See ya on the flip side."

Joey leads them past the pack of vultures, his vulnerability surfacing for a second as he searches for a secluded area, and finally finds a racing game where he casually takes a seat. "Any takers?" Even the innocent question sounds like an erotic invitation in that tone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Like two sides of a coin, Joey's a different person in the public eye. The press only see what he wishes for them to see. An alluring man with Lady Luck's blessing. If only then knew what an act it all was. Lying through his teeth as he carefully guards his eyes that tell the truth. He'll toss off those come hither looks as casually as flipping pancakes when in reality he might as well be a blushing virgin. If Dimitri hadn't tainted him, he'd probably still be one anyways. Intimacy embarrasses him, scares him just a bit. Yet when their questions turned to the rumored relationship between him and the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the animalistic urge had been real and terrifying.

Now, shielded behind the mansion's walls after a near panic attack at the arcade when a crowd had pushed in on them, he's able to drop that mask. Yugi peeks in on him, letting him know that dinner's almost done. Nodding he chances one last glance at the mirror. Anxious orbs of a cornered animal stare back at him, he no longer exudes the confidence from before rather he wallows in meekness. His body language relays his tension, ready to flee if things get ugly. He no longer holds that sensual swagger. He doesn't like either person. He misses the old him. The somewhat carefree, bottomless pit, temperamental teen with a sense of fierce loyalty.

Sitting between Mokuba and Seto, he grins as Malik goes on and on about capturing a man on the run, roughing him up, then turning him in. Beside the platinum blond, Ryou rolls his eyes and waits his turn patiently before replying, "School's okay. Tons of work and its tiring, but the reward is well worth it. I'll start my residency soon." Turning warm cocoa orbs on their amber eyed friend, Ryou inquires softly, "Did you want to go to college?"

"Not really. I took a few classes before Dimitri convinced me to drop out."

"What classes," the snow haired male asks with genuine interest.

"Culinary arts, journalism, creative writing, an art class. I was browsing different courses more than anything. He said I was wasting my money."

"I browsed, too. Took a business course then decided I'd hate being stuck at a desk in a suit," Malik says with a chuckle.

"I know you never dated here because of the people that asked you normally only wanted sex, but what about out there? Was there only him," Yugi inquires tentatively.

"Only him, and before anyone asks Mai was like a cover up and last hope. I figured I was gay, but hoped I wasn't. Mother didn't need any more reasons to hate me. Mai, being a great friend, agreed to publicly flirt and what not but no more."

Thinking of his mother is just as bad as reliving his time with Dimitri. How could she just abandon her only son? Never calling or writing, or anything? Why did she just disappear?

"Joey, are you okay?"

He nods at Yugi with a smile at his friend's concern. Breathing a sigh of relief, he feels the hand on his thigh give a squeeze. Blushing he tries to ignore the intense heat that spreads through him at the older male's touch.

"How many boyfriends you up to now, big shot?"

"None, not that it's any of your business," Kaiba hisses at Malik.

"So, no five minute relationships," the Egyptian prods.

"I've gone on dates with a grand total of sixteen people. No second dates, nothing as serious as a relationship. I didn't even kiss a single one of them since each of them left a feeling of distaste and annoyance with me."

"No first kiss, then?"

"Malik, shut up. After all, have you been with anyone other than Ryou," Yugi easily intrudes.

Rolling lavender orbs, Malik kisses a blushing Ryou's cheek. "Okay, so none of us are really all that experienced, who cares," he grumbles.

Finishing the meal in silence, Joey watches in amusement as Ryou repeatedly slapped Malik's hand away whenever he tried to steal his food while Yugi made origami swans out of napkins and Mokie sent texts off at lightning fast speed.

"Are you a virgin, Yugi?"

"What?! What kind of question is that? Mokuba, you can't just ask a person that," Yugi squeaks.

"Take that as a yes. Ryou, Malik?" That trademark Kaiba smirk on the kid's face is just too funny and Joey finds himself chuckling at his friends' blushing faces.

"Yes," Ryou mutters.

"Hopefully not too much longer," Malik replies slyly.

"Never if you keep it up," Ryou hisses darkly slapping a wandering hand away.

"Oh, come on, Ry, don't be so mean," Malik whines.

Ignoring the couple, Mokie continues, "I already know big brother is, and that Duke isn't."

"Tris lost his at fourteen to a girl he met at some party we went to. Tea lost her's the summer after graduation to a boy she met a that dance school. I wish I was," Joey explains with a shrug.

"How'd you know about Tea?"

"Dimitri knew the jackass that she slept with. The guy bragged about her and how he dumped her a few months later 'cause he got bored. I decked his sorry ass," he tells Yugi recalling how he only got scolded since Dimitri had been trying to appease him at the time.

Shaking his head, he nearly jumps out of his skin as the fingers on his thigh begin tracing idle patterns while Seto glares at Mokie.

"Well, you see, there's this poll on what duelist were still virgins. Oddly enough, people figured Yugi wouldn't be and Malik would be the most experienced while Ryou and Seto ranked as virgins. Seto because…wait…let me reread that…um, apparently people think he has a stick shoved up his…"

"Mokuba, give me that phone."

"Not a chance. And Ryou might as well wear a sign proclaiming blushing virgin. Yugi gets laid due to his title, Joey is said to be some sort of sex icon; therefor, he must be having sex. Which actually brings me to my next question. What possessed you to do a nude photo with a Red Eyes sculpture strategically placed to hide your um…"

Blushing furiously, Joey mumbles, "It was a bet I had with my cousin, I lost so I had to do the picture. The sculpture is actually a decorative wine bottle."

"Taken in March while you were seventeen. I still think it's an amazing shot," Mokuba praises.

"I felt like an idiot standing there."

"A very sexy idiot."

"Mokuba!"

"What, Seto? Just stating the obvious. Not my fault I find both sexes equally attractive. Actually, I believe we have the magazine featuring that photo around here somewhere. I didn't read the article since it's about the wine and winery, but I saw the pic and just had to show big brother. He was on his way to some stuffy board meeting. How'd that go anyways, Seto?" Tongue in cheek tone, humor in those eyes.

"Like I can remember that long ago," Seto states sternly trying to conceal his embarrassment. No, that meeting is practically engraved in his memory. It had only been a little less than two months since he had seen the pup last and then his brother just had to show him the provocative image of the male. Bold, brazen smile, a come hither stare, and an arrogant tilt of the head. Amplified sexuality, intense sensuality. Needless to say, the merger didn't' go through since he got distracted too easily that day. A first for him, and a last.

"i made a few friends on that shoot. My family out there threw a party for me over the shoot. I remember needing some air, all those people and all of them watching me, so I went out onto the balcony off of my room. When I looked down, I saw him. Moonlight streamed over him, he kinda reminded me of a vampire from a fairytale. Seductive and gorgeous, but dangerous. He became my friend, earned my trust, then crushed everything. I refused to pose for any more photographs since I figured that photo and subsequent party had brought him into my life. No more foolish, fairytale romances, it's not like anything like that exists anyways. However, no matter how dirty he made that photo seem later on, I always felt proud of it. To me, that photo represents the person I wanted to be before. Free of all chains and able to soar. Like a dragon."

He remembers drawing strength from a constant visitor from his dreams to create that photo. A blond, similar enough in looks to himself to make him curious, whom used his sensuality to conquer. This blond had eyes of golden sunlight and darkly tanned limbs. Shaking his head, he tries to forget the male that hoarded his dreams when he was sixteen. Occasionally he still receives a visit from the blond whom was lover to many. A sex slave, he recalls bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n- Thanks for the reviews. I was actually able to update a lot quicker this time, but I probably wont be able to do this again any time soon. This chapter is rather short, but lets you into the minds of the two main villains of this story a bit.

Chapter 6

Tapping a pen against his bottom lip, Dimitri eyes the list of 'll show that whore that he doesn't want or need him. Did that slut think he could get away unharmed? Oh, yes, he had seen those photos of the slut with his booty. The television aired that whore's face like a beacon to all males' in heat. Too bad he can't hurt the bitch himself, too many speculations arise when a victim surfaces shortly after a breakup. Lucky for him, he has the perfect candidate for such a job. Picking up the phone, he dials the tool's number while circling another name on the list before him. One psychopath to destroy the blond's body and a gorgeous blond to flaunt in front of that whore to break his heart. Show him what he lost, make him crawl back and beg.

**********

Heart thudding. Palms sweaty. Anticipation rushing through every nerve. Finally, after all this time he receives the go ahead. The alter lies waiting. The blessed dagger sits ready. Candles remain in their holders patiently resting until they can be lit. Now he can take the boy. It seems wrong for the name to be Joseph Wheeler, blasphemous. The true sacrifice should have the name Caleb. Such a brave soul that even death dared not conquer. A weak reincarnation compares nothing to the true lover of a priest and even a thief. He must prepare, but first he must repent for the lust raging in his loins. Wrong of him to think of the sacrifice's body writhing beneath him. He needs to bring the reincarnation ohm, then wait. The Voice will tell him what to do next.

The whip sings across his back as he watches in the mirror. He stills his hand before delivering one last crack against his skin. Ten new marks glow red against older scars. Ten, one for each time he thought ardently about the sacrifice. A deserving punishment for forgetting his purpose even if only for a few moments.

His hazel orbs burn righteous in their absolute fury. The Voice demands obedience. The Voice wishes for the resurrection of the slave. Who better to slaughter as the sacrificial lamb then the reincarnation of the slave? The Voice wills it this way. It's the Voice that craves the slave turned sex god rather than the nearly pure sacrifice. Why take a child with only the experience of one lover when he can have the man with exceptional skills in the area of bedroom aerobics, the Voice demanded. The Voice had been taunting. Usually the Voice stays calm, soothing. Hadn't the Voice warned him of the sacrifice's charms? The Voice told him the reincarnate possessed natural allure that drew people to him. Like a moth to a flame. His job is to smother the flame without singeing himself. Do not form an attachment, it's far too easy to do with that carbon copy, the Voice reminded him. As if in concern for his safety.

Silent and fast, he must move. Borrow grace from a feline, and cunning from a fox. Stalk the night like a predator, cringe from daylight like the prey. Soon, very soon.

**********

Lustfully Dimitri soaks in the attention the cameras give him. He plays the part of jilted lover easily. Tearful orbs, quivering lip, trying to block his face from view. Finally, as if enough is enough, he pivots to face the loving cameras. The picture of distress and heartbreak. "I'm sorry, please just let me be. Can't you see the pain he's put me through? I wish not to speak ill of him." His voice wavers and cracks appropriately. After a pause, he continues, "I try to believe him when he says he and this CEO are just friends, but I may have found evidence that proves otherwise." A deliberate look of anguish before a weak whisper of, "I love him. He's my angel. I just can't stand to be second in his heart when he is first in mine.

Give it time. Let the world see his grief, his disbelief. Use that slut's pathetic crush against him. As if he'd actually believe that slut never slept with that big shot brunet? With all that tension between them? The familiarity in which they grabbed ahold of one another? Oh, Dimiri had seen some of their most vicious fights with he met up with his useful tool. Obsessed and off his rocker, the nameless man is the perfect tool to use to bring down that bitch. That man had videos and photos of his blond whore. He especially enjoys the video of the boy sleeping, writhing in his dreams like a wanton toy. Like all toys, eventually they get tossed away. Soon, he'll return with another toy on his arm.

******

The train pulls into the station and eagerly he boards. Only seven hours to go. Recently the Voice forced him to leave Domino, to go far away from the sacrifice. That pained him. He enjoyed watching the boy. But the sacrifice had moved, too; and that eased the resentment. Like two lines bound to cross eventually, him and the sacrifice moved. He flashes a pleasant smile at the conductor before taking a seat beside a man and his daughter. The little girl kindly offers him one of her cookies which he accepts graciously. She beams up at him with eyes of an innocent. Even the Voice submits to his will not to harm a child. Children are truly the only ones without sin, the only ones that should never be sacrificed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pale and trembling, Joey watches as once again his former boyfriend accuses him of infidelity. Never outright, just carefully dropped phrases. Such as the latest. "Maybe it's my imagination, but when he saw an old friend suddenly I no longer existed. Just them and this tension that nearly burned. A touch which lingered too long, a hug that to me seemed far too intimidate. As his boyfriend, am I not allowed jealousy on some level? But, then again, perhaps I'm just over reacting." He cringes as Dimitri's sad, persuasive voice fills the room. How could he lie like that?

A quick glance towards the front gates shows him a pack of vicious reporters hoping to tear him to pieces. With wide orbs, he studies the bodyguards that push at those dumb enough to try to squeeze through the bars or scale the gates. Taking a deep breath and willing the tears in his eyes to stop spilling, he leaves the mansion. Stepping up to the fence, Joey flashes a pathetic smile. Too hurt, too betrayed to muster up his usual sensual mask. "I'm sorry. I truly felt Dimitri had split on good terms. He claims I cheated when it never even occurred to me to be with anyone but him. Countless friends of ours accused him of being unfaithful to me, yet still I stuck by his side. I don't understand why he wants to hurt me and defile my name. Haven't I suffered enough, Dimitri?" Squeezing his eyes shut, he is unaware of how heartbreakingly adorable he appears.

"Come along, puppy," Seto cajoles tugging the blond away from the television. Amazing how easy the boy allows himself to be lead away. The state of the younger male's health worries him. How much thinner could the blond possibly get? The feel of rib bones against his fingertips disturbs him. "Joey, you need to change clothes. It's bedtime. You've sat in front of that t.v. almost all day after one of my guards got you." Blank ambers gaze up at him as if waiting for something. Orders? Knowing that bastard Dimitri, then yes. Last night had been easy. He'd just stripped the male and tucked him into bed, but he'd rather not do that again. He doesn't want to risk his puppy thinking that he's just like that monster. "Take your shirt off." Disgust settles in his stomach as wordlessly the blond obeys. "Puppy, please, take off your pants," he pleads. He really would rather not touch the blond anymore than necessary, his self control is taxed enough as it is. Slowly the blond steps out of his jeans before crawling beneath the covers.

Whimpering Joey presses his chest against Seto's back craving comfort. "He never loved me, I was just some sort of prize. Something to conquer." Seto's hand finds and intertwines with the younger male's. Thankful lips press chastely against the CEO's shoulder blade. Nuzzling his cheek against the brunet's back, he breaths in deep and revels in the soothing aura around the blue eyed male.

"He never deserved you, puppy," Seto states tensing as Joey's body melds against his own. Vaguely he recalls Tristan joking about Joey's need for human contact when in dire distress even though the thought of intimacy bothered him. Shifting onto his back, he recalls bitterly how badly he had wanted to have someone just hold him after the accident. To remind him that he still lived. Tilting his puppy's head up, he brushes their lips together hesitantly. "I shouldn't have done that," he begins but pauses as lips crush against his own.

"Seto Kaiba never apologizes. He does what he wants, when he wants," Joey jokes with a lopsided grin. A smug smirk curves the business man's lips. The younger male cuddles against him drifting into sleep easily. Shortly after, he follows.

(Dream/Past)

**"Run!" The blond slave either doesn't hear him or chooses to ignore his plea. "Please, run!" The male stands staring down his nemesis. His one time friend. Now, his enemy. "Don't just stand there, run!" Still his commands go unanswered. He's standing no more than a few feet away yet both men act as if he's invisible. Maybe he is?**

** "Bakari, move. I must go to him. He deserves the truth, not whatever lies you concocted," the slave commands. **

** "That I can not do. You make him weak. His power is too great for such weakness," Bakari responds cooly.**

** "What weakness is there in love?"**

** "You think he still loves you? After you bedded that criminal, you believe he'd accept you with open arms? You're a common whore, he can pick another like you easily."**

** "Then let me see for myself," the blond argues, golden eyes unreadable.**

** Unbearable hurt pulsates through him as the taller male nears the two figures with eyes of azure ice slashing them apart with their intensity. Joey watches helplessly as his near duplicate's steel spine begins to weaken, his eyes showing his hurt. "You betrayed the Pharaoh, you betrayed me. Do you deny the accusations against you?" **

** Smug satisfaction in Bakari's deep brown orbs as the older male backs the blond against a pillar.**

** "Tell me you did not let the thief go when his death was demanded, and I will let you go."**

** Bowing his head in shame, the slave shakes his head as he regretfully replies, "He was my friend. I couldn't bare to see them hurt him anymore."**

** "Do you sleep with all your friends? Sometimes I forget your rightful place, don't I? I thought you were special, but you're a vulgar whore."**

** "I know my place. He offered comfort when I felt most alone. What we had was different."**

** Betrayal flashes dangerously in sapphire orbs as the male hisses, "How so? You were sent to fill my bed. To grant pleasure."**

** "We cared about one another. Don't you remember?"**

** "I remember a whore with exceptional skills. Nothing more. As if I could ever love someone as low as you."**

** With pained eyes trained on the ground, the blond slave stumbles away. Laughter tumbles from Bakari's lips as the priest stalks away in the opposite direction. Why had he believed that Bakari could be trusted? By freeing his friend, he lost the one person that had loved him.**

** Craving a comforting touch, he succumbs to the golden arms that offer protection against the harsh winds. Broken sobs he held at bay finally escape. "I told you not to go." He looks up into eyes a warm cocoa with a hint of crimson. **

** "I couldn't help myself. He was so near. For the first time in months, I could see him without risking death." **

** "Why do this to yourself, Caleb? I can protect you. We wont go hungry, we'll have shelter when needed."**

** "I know, you're a great thief. The best. I still love him, is that so wrong of me?"**

** "I don't know. I know nothing of love. I miss your vitality, your warmth."**

** "Take his words away. Make the pain stop. Steal it for all I care. One day, you'll know the ache love leaves you with."**

** "I hope not. Love is a hinderance," the thief growls yanking the blond's head up and bruising his lips with his own.**

** "One day you'll know. Your soul will seek out it's counterpoint." **

** Then the sadness eased as a bold grin decorated the blond's face. At least he could do this correctly.**

** All the time, Joey stood in the shadows unable to leave and unable to separate their emotions. **

(Dream/Past End)

Panting he awakens to feel his cheeks damp with tears he must have shed. Quickly he steals a peek at Seto to ensure he remains asleep. Too close. Scooting off the bed, he manages to make it into the bathroom before the shaking sobs begin. So much pain, too much heartache. He looks in the mirror and sees Caleb. No, not Caleb. He is Joey, no one else. And Seto's not that priest regardless of how alike they may appear. The intimacy he senses between him and the CEO can't be real, must be some hallucination due to these dreams. He wishes the easy intimacy was real, though.

Yet the dream felt entirely too real. He felt Caleb's emotions as strong as his own. He hadn't wanted to confront the priest. Hadn't wanted his former lover to turn away from him. Damn it, no! Caleb's not real! Just some figment of these reoccurring dreams. Nothing more. They're nothing alike. He couldn't use sex as casually, as recklessly, as Caleb had.

Once the sobs subside along with the heart wrenching agony, he resumes his place next to Seto. As if sensing how near he is, Seto reaches out to pull him tight against him. "Puppy," the older male murmurs in his sleep and instantly he relaxes. Not Seth, just Seto. The man that could never shun him the way Seth had Caleb.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter 8

In daylights earliest hours as a sky tinged with glorious colors washes over the blond, Seto wonders when had he not ached for this exquisite being. Even in those days when they fought bitterly and viciously, he desired the blond. He anticipated the moments when those fights turned physical. Amazing how hypnotizing the younger male is. Despite how often he belittled the male, he actually finds his naivety endearing.

Frowning he caresses the male's cheek. In sleep, he hoped the amber eyed youth would find peace, yet agony displays itself across Joey's face wrenching his heart. Oddly enough he blames himself. But how had he hurt the blond? He doesn't understand this foreign sense of guilt. Is this some sort of aftereffect from that kiss? But his puppy had responded, right? Shaking sobs claim the slightly smaller male dragging him out of his thoughts. He notices as sun's first rays play across the boy's features old tear tracks. New tears course down ghostly pale cheeks.

"Wake up, puppy." Though his voice is loud in the near silent room, Joey doesn't respond. If anything, his sobs grow louder and his whimpers more intense. _Damn it! What had Yugi said so long ago? Back when that supposed other self of the tricolored male disappeared, Yugi had been so sad and saying disturbing things. What was it that was said about me? About my puppy?_

"You and he mustn't separate. You don't understand, neither do I to tell the truth, but it must not be allowed to happen. History can't repeat itself. He isn't hikari, yet he recalls a past life or memories that aren't his own. He doesn't have a dark to help him understand, to ease this burden. He needs your support. You're the closest thing he has to a yami."

He had stared incredulously at the minute teen and quirked an eyebrow in that I-should-give-a-damn-why?-way.

"I know you don't believe in Yami, but he said Joey could die. It was one of the last things he shared with me."

Why the hell hadn't he heeded the teen's warning? Pride? His own disbelief in anything supernatural?

"Joey, wake up!" Touching the male's arm, he pulls away sharply from the icy flesh. Shallow, labored breaths replace the heartbreaking whimpers. Welts appear on flesh that though bruised and scared, had been unblemished moments before. "What the hell!?" Shaking the boy, he prays he awakens soon. As warm blood seeps between his fingers from a slash across the blond's left shoulder, he begins trembling and pleading to a God he doesn't believe in. Finally, the blond's eyes flutter open. Ambers remain glazed as if still off in some far away land he can't reach. "Puppy?" Suddenly honey orbs focus on him, blinking away the last traces of sleep. "What the hell was that?"

"Hm?" Sleepily the blond tilts his head in confusion. Then as if just realizing he's bleeding, Joey dashes into the bathroom. "The pain is unbearable, but the emotional strain isn't nearly as hard as some of the other dreams. He's resigned to his fate. His beloved no longer wants him, death is a fitting substitute. At least I think he's being tormented to death, I never get that far."

"That's probably good considering the damage already done," Seto states applying some healing ointment to the welts and bandaging the shallow cuts across the blond's shoulder. The fear clenching his insides lessens as a weak grin crosses the blond's face.

"It's not always this bad. Usually I only have one dream a night."

"Have you ever been hurt like this before," the cobalt eyed male inquires, concern lacing his voice.

"Hm…once before. Same dream. Most the time the dreams are heartbreaking, occasionally erotic, but a few are physical pain. Usually I feel the phantom pain, the actual wounds don't transcend into this world."

Helping the blond to his feet, Seto tries to recall what actions he took to help Mokie overcome a nightmare. His brother rarely had bad dreams anymore, or if he did he kept them to himself. He was a big boy now, and no longer needed his older brother to cheek the closet and under the bed for hidden monsters. He'd been disappointed when he realized his baby brother no longer needed him like he use to, but now someone else needs him. Another person needs him to chase the monsters away.

"Relax, I'm fine. That dream is actually easier to deal with than the others. Physical pain is easier to conquer than the emotional ache."

Desperate to feel the younger male's warmth as it slowly eased back into his body, he holds on tightly. Anything just to prove his puppy lives, that he hadn't lost him before he even had the chance to be with him. "How long?"

"Since I was sixteen. Yugi kinda figured out my secret. I think Ry knew something, too. At the time, I was embarrassed by most of the dreams. Now, I know the difference between intimacy and being used."

Nuzzling the blond's neck, he decides that later when others are watching he can put back on the ruthless, cold mask. Right now while the blond is so content and open, he'll let himself revel in this moment. Even as his alarm goes off and reaches to shut the damn thing off, he takes comfort from the warm body curled against his own. No one will ever take him away again, no one will ever hurt the blond again. This he vows as he tangles his fingers in golden locks. Sighing he remembers yet another thing Yugi had told him.

"You have the chance to be with your soulmate, you should seize it with everything inside you. Ryou must content himself with knowing that he had to rid himself of his own soulmate in order to save both himself and everyone else. Bakura was too evil, too much the dark, to be with someone as pure as Ryou. Perhaps later on, their souls will find one another and meld together again. But in this lifetime, he isn't allowed that. He's happy with Malik, and he does care for him deeply, I'm not saying he doesn't, but you must understand that his soul will forever be connected with Bakura's. As your soul and heart is connected with Joey's. It doesn't matter if you have a yami or not because long ago your souls were bound together in a way that even a yami can't compete."

"Are you saying that I'm forced to be with the mutt? That I have no choice, no right to decide my own fate? I make my own destiny, this is my life and I choose to live it as I see fit," he had spat out, but Yugi had tilted his head innocently with that sorrow filled look in his amethyst orbs.

"Kaiba, you love him already. You try to deny it, but I can see it in the way you looked at him. Ryou and I see it every time we talk about him and you hear us. You miss him so much, even more than us. You have a choice, you can let him go, but it wont do either of you any good. Your soul would still call to him, still want to be with him. Do you think I enjoy the pain I go through every day now that Yami is gone? He was my companion, my friend, the other half of my soul."

"I can't be with him." He had stated it simply, yet the bitterness had eased out.

Large eyes narrowed as warm cocoa orbs met and held his. Ryou stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Go sit. I'll try to talk to him. This is only upsetting you even more." Lowering his head, the snow haired male whispered, "Kaiba, he stopped emailing us. He wouldn't cease contact with us of his own free will. He asked about you in nearly every conversation. He was concerned that you were overworking yourself, or that you didn't spend enough time with Mokuba. He wanted you to know that you should spend as much time with him as possible. I think he loves you, but he'd never admit it. At least not aloud. You said it yourself, no one can make you do anything you don't want to. Yet, you allow the media and the public to dictate your life. How you behave, how you look, whom you're seen with is all done because of this image you feel you must uphold. An image that the media forces upon you. Do you act so cold when you're home with Mokuba? Could you honestly treat someone you love with such carelessness to his feelings? What Yugi said before about you two separating holds merit. When you left on your business trips, Joey was affected. He acted like everything was fine, but the dreams increased and the pain along with them."

"What dreams? What the hell did that dog tell you?"

"He doesn't need to tell me. Bakura shared some of the memories he had of a certain blond slave. I love Joey, he's a good friend. A loyal person. Yet seeing someone that looks so much like him die nearly destroyed me. Bakura knew that when he showed that particular memory to me. He also told me how some of the wounds we glimpsed on Joey were in the same place as this slave's wounds."

He hadn't believed them, had stalked away questioning his sanity for even wasting his time talking to them. All he had wanted to know is if anyone had heard from the other male. Seeing as even associates that mentioned the former duelist said that his appearances in public had declined to practically non existant. He knew, as they all did, that the blond had been dating some actor. They all knew that said actor was possessive. His business associates that also worked with the blond's uncle noted that the boy no longer had a job. That had sent up a red flag, but still he ignored the ache in his heart. He dove into his work with single mindedness. If the dog wanted to forget about them, then he'd drown out the memories with paperwork.

Closing his eyes, he knows he'll never live without the blond. Never again. He doesn't know if he could. He may not entirely believe in that soulmate stuff that Ryou and Yugi had spouted off about, but he could finally admit to himself that he loves the younger male. "Puppy, you belong with me." As if hearing him, the sleeping male clings even tighter to him. He checks the clock, only six thirty, he could afford to lay here for a bit longer. Perhaps close his eyes and give in to the rare desire to sleep in. No one would question him if he went to the office late, especially given the circumstances. The news reports and magazines already were broadcasting how his puppy was staying with him due to undisclosed reasons. He knows most of the rumors will include some wild version of him paying the other male or using him. While a slim few will accuse the blond of being a gold digging whore. Shrugging he shifts onto his side and pulls the blond's back against his chest. He'll just rest his eyes for a few moments.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for those that are still reading and enjoying this story. Please read and review.

Chapter 9

The hunter's body begs to breath the lithe blond's essence, to take his breath away as he caresses the tears away. Moving through the night with ease that never accompanies him into the morning, he seeks out an unfortunate. An anchor between this world and the next. All leading up to the ultimate sacrifice. Yet his blood hums with desire for the prized blond. The one that's been denied him for far too long. Perhaps if he asks the Voice nicely, he'll be allowed the pleasure of holding the vessel down. To kiss him hard enough to steal his breath away. Allowing his fingers to trail over the writhing form as it has in his dreams. For perhaps the Voice will know that this is his domain, that here in his kingdom where nothing should stand between him and his desires, he'll refuse any further denial.

Shaking his head, the hunter studies the male before him. Blond, though shades darker than the true sacrifice's, and eyes a dark chocolate rather than near gold. The male never realizes the danger around him. A sudden rush of adrenaline surges through him as he carefully lunges forward bringing the chloroform soaked cloth up to cover the unsuspecting unfortunate's nose and mouth. Slowly the body grows heavy. Easily he hoists the blond into the back of the dark van. The poor, poor lamb that must be sacrificed to open the portal between the two worlds.

Laying the male out on the stone altar he had prepared for the lesser sacrifices, he lights the candles after anointing them with special oils. He chants the words engraved in his brain by the Voice unsure of the actual meaning of the ancient words, yet knowing that they must be spoken with reverence.

The waiting period is always the hardest for him. Patience is a trait he excels in due to constant discipline; though, he despises waiting. Slowly the blond's eyes flutter open as he strains pathetically against black silk that binds his body to the altar. Confusion and fear flash beautifully in the male's orbs. Panicking the man thrashes against the silk ropes.

"Let me go, you sicko!"

Still, the hunter remains silent.

"You pervert. Depraved son of a bitch!"

Raising an eyebrow, he spreads the velvet cloth out on his work table and unwraps a jewel encrusted handled dagger. Dedication shining in his orbs, he anoints the blade first with rosewater which the slave Caleb preferred if the tablets are to be believed then in the same oil he used on the candles. Smiling almost lovingly, he presses the blade to the male's chest just above his thudding heart. With the lightest touch, he draws the symbols for Osiris then Isis. The Voice tells him _Death….LIfe_.

Licking his lips as his groin tightens and his blood burns, he moves lower to the junction where toned flesh meets hipbone. Drawing an intricate, Celtic styled cross unaware that his ultimate sacrifice bares the same mark in ink, he knows based off the Voice's stories that the slave of delighting the flesh wore the mark. Burned into his flesh by one of his owner's. Resuming the chanting, he turns the male's hand over revealing his smooth wrist. The bluish veins stand out vividly against creamy flesh Using the bloody dagger, he slits one wrist then the other. Red life-force trails onto the altar, slipping onto the ground. Fading brown orbs meet his fevered hazels. Seeking something? Absolution? Release? Perhaps both? Though he possesses the knowledge of the words that would absolve the male from his sins due to a brief stint of trying to become a priest, he decides against it. The Voice hadn't told him to grant the sacrifice's any request. Now nearing his mid thirties, he laughs at his stupidity during his early twenties. If only the brotherhood could see him now? Perhaps then, they'd regret turning him away with their claims that he did not have the proper dedication required to do the work of the Lord.

"Awaken Caleb." His heart thuds, he head turns fuzzy. Finally he leaves the small room and turns on the television. Once again the true sacrifice plays on the screen. The male beside the blond disturbs him. Something about his soul echoes that of the blond's. He mustn't allow this recorded video of the paparazzi's taint his mood. The purity of the sacrifice depends on him remaining at peace. All to ensure that the reincarnation's sacrifice doesn't fail.

************

Dimitri sits calculating how to ensure the blond suffers for the rest of his sad, short life. Anticipation hums in his veins as he smirks smugly. Picking up the phone, he quickly dials the whore's number. Possessive orbs glance at the photo of his whore, one of his favorites, with the boy leased and collared to the bed post. His whore's hesitant voice answers.

"Baby, I miss you. I wish we could be together, but I fear we need time apart to reevaluate our relationship. I'm going to start anger management in a day or so. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I truly am a monster. Please, forgive me. I know in my heart, we are meant to be. Wait for me, Joe. Give me a second chance, I wont screw up again. As soon as I feel I am better, I'll pick you up. We can be happy again. I love you."

"I don't know, Dimitri," the slut replies fearfully.

How he wishes he could strangle the little cheating bitch!

"Please, baby, I swear I'm getting better. Don't you care about me? Do you want us to fail entirely? I'm going crazy without you. I think I'd die if you refused to give me another chance. No, I would die. I'd be so devastated that I couldn't live."

"Maybe."

He smirks as the teen's resolve weakens. Too easy. Now, just push a bit more.

"Do you really want me to die? Is that it? After all, it would be your fault. You ran away leaving me heartbroken. If I commit suicide, it would be on your conscience. Baby, no one loves you like I do. They'll abandon you, just like your mother. When you need them, they wont be around but I will. A man like that doesn't want someone tainted as you are. Only I cherish you, hold you, stay with you. As soon as he's tired of you, he'll toss you away."

Glancing at the clock that reads nearly eight in the morning, he snaps a pencil in half hearing that rich, pompous CEO inquire to whom the slut is speaking to. That whore lied to him. They are sharing a bed. As if he's too stupid not to pick up the sound of sheets rustling.

"Call me," the whore says softly.

That's all he needs. Stupid whore. He hangs up without responding. Chuckling he thinks back to when he first met the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. It had been when the boy first had taken over. How he hated the sheer arrogance the boy oozed. The prick fired his father, sent him on that downward spiral until the day his own son found him hanging from a tree in their backyard. He hated the CEO for that, despised him for making him find his strong father looking so weak. After that, his bitch of a mother became useless as well.

Somehow, since it's not common knowledge, he stumbled over the information that Seto Kaiba was infatuated with a blond duelist. Didn't take long to realize just whom the boy was. So he started his plans. Call in a favor with Joey's uncle; the fool would've lost his prized winery if not for his support, and not too long after Joseph Wheeler came to live with that very uncle. He waited patiently to ensnare the blond in his trap. At least this toy was pretty. His special toy to torture the CEO with, it's just too bad the slut bruised so easily and he couldn't flaunt their relationship the way he intended. Like hell would he allow that asshole to steal his toy away. Stupid slut should have never ran off in the first place. Eventually he'd go collect the boy as promised, only after the slut suffered enough though. Show him just how much he loves him. Which he does, somewhere along the way he fell hard, but that only makes him need the male's dependance on him even more. One the male completely belongs to him, the whore will be redeemed. He'll no longer be just another stupid slut, but someone worthy of being called his lover. And then he could rub it in Seto Kaiba's face that the blond belonged to him, that he'd never be able to enjoy his presence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He still wants me. He loves me, Seto. I just have to wait for his call." Excitement bubbles inside him as he jumps onto the bed next to the skeptical brunet. "If I prove to him how good I can be, he wont abandon me like everyone else ." Frowning he reaches out to stop the frustrated CEO, "Why aren't you happy for me?"

"Congrats. You can go back to being a punching bag," the blue eyed brunet hisses desperately trying to conceal the devastation clouding his eyes. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere. _Don't touch me. I can't guarantee I wont lose control if you do. _A near moan almost escapes as warm hands find purchase on his wrist effectively stopping him from running away.

"You'll throw me away, he wont. I'm sorry." Regret shines in amber orbs.

Wrenching his wrist free, Seto yanks the blond against his body and forces their lips to collide. Hungrily he explores the male's warm, tantalizing cavern. Desperately he curls one hand in blond locks as the other splays possessively across the male's lower back. "Seto, I can't. This is wrong," the blond pants pulling away. Anger flares in smoldering blues. Drawing the blond closer, he nips at the male's bottom lip until he receives entrance.

Moaning into the mouth devouring his, Joey clings to the older male urging him on with his mews of pleasure and questing tongue. Despite knowing he shouldn't, he presses closer begging with his body for more. Somewhere he realizes that those dreams leave him vulnerable and needy. Consciously he's aware that Dimitri trained him well enough that his voice alone can weaken him. Yet this…this isn't weakness. This isn't Dimitri forcing him into something he doesn't want. No, this is Seto and this feels entirely too good to be a weakness. To actually surrender to another's touch rather than submit. It's like stretching out wings that remained tucked in for far too long and soaring. Completely unaware that he's nipping at the brunet's bottom lip and demanding the removal of his shirt, he slips under these intense emotions. Even as he surrenders, he dominates.

Heart hammers in his chest, blood surges through his body. Briefly he wonders if baby dragons reside in his stomach with the way it flutters. He feels free. Like a dragon connecting with his mate, discovering one another for the first time. As if his favored Red Eyes had found it's mate in Seto's favored Blue Eyes.

Pulling apart, he's surprised to find that Seto's shirt is practically shredded and barely hanging on his form. The primitive, carnal urges that fueled him only seconds before simmer into guilt and fear. If he ever showed this much aggression before, often he had been punished.

Brushing a thumb over the blond's bruised lips, Seto tampers the animalistic desire to visibly mark him in order to stake claim down.

"I should get to work," he states breaking the silence. A shudder passes through the younger male, amber orbs cautious and disappointed, and his body tenses ready for an attack. "Puppy, do you want to come with? My office is rather dull, but perhaps I can find entertaining work for you somewhere else." A wide grin replaces the male's fretful frown. Nodding the blond rushes to his still packed suitcase and casually pulls out jeans and a shirt. Seto takes a moment to calm his raging hormones, to lock all these overwhelming feelings that attach themselves to the blond in a box for later. Now that he knows that with out a doubt the puppy wants him just as badly, he can allow himself to evaluate those emotions at a later time. With a smirk, he picks out a black suit with a dark blue shirt. Perhaps the VR room will provide ample entertainment for his puppy. And maybe, just maybe, depending on how long this good mood lasts, he wont have any desire to fire any of his insubordinates.

Ignoring the fact as best he can that a very naked and soaked blond stands before him with an embarrassed, flushed face, Seto calmly hands the teen a towel all the while cursing his libido for noticing all aspects of that lean body he'd ben desperately refusing to look at. "You can open the cabinets. My desk, and drawers in my room are off limits. My brief case is locked, too, so that shouldn't be a problem." He wishes he hadn't seen the lightning flash of fear enter those unveiled ambers as the blond glanced nervously from his fingers to the door. He doesn't want to even know how many times those fingers had been slammed in doors for just opening something without permission

Hesitantly he takes the younger male's hand, he feels the resentment boil inside him at his adoptive father for making it almost impossible for him to comfortably enjoy the simplicity of this intimate gesture. But the smile that crosses Joey's face eases his discomfort. He leads them out the the car and nods at Roland. "I'm glad you'll never meet him," he states, his tone ice cold and his eyes guarded. Questioning honeys glance at him then back to the tinted windows. "My adoptive father. Me and you are more alike than I want to admit, puppy." He's grateful for the hand that squeezes his reassuringly.

Tilting his head back, Joey watches the streets pass by as he absently plays with a few of the buttons on the door. His body still aches, a reminder that the dreams often mesh with reality. Forcing a grin when he feels concerned blues resting on him, he shakes his head to free himself of any lingering guilt and sadness. Stubbornly he clings to the remnants of pleasure from the mind blowing kiss. Guilt hovers on the edge of his conscious as he hopes they can become even more intimate. _What about Dimitri, _his mind taunts. _He'll be better off without me. _The excuse sounds flimsy. He just doesn't want to admit that Dimitri's accusations held any merit. _So what! _The absolute defiance of his thoughts nearly stuns him. Looking towards Seto, he grins as he recalls his first thoughts on the male. _He's kinda hot when he's not being such an ass. _He recalls mentioning those thoughts to Yugi once and the innocent teen had replied, "He's not that bad, Joey. I'm sure with some friends, he could be a great person."

An idea dawns on him as he sits on the leather couch in Seto's expansive office. The huge picture window behind the desk canvases the cloudless sky that runs over the tops of smaller buildings. Boredom plagues his mind as he glances at the phone. Damn it, he wants to discuss a few things with Ryou in private. Maybe they can meet somewhere. Yeah, if Malik actually allows the snow haired male out of his sites. Impatiently he waits for Seto to get called out of the office to take care of yet another problem those 'incompetent fools I never should have hired' left. Just as his limited ability to sit mostly still reaches it's max at two hours and forty three minutes, Seto growls into the receiver a few threats and a couple complex insults he doesn't even want to try and decipher. Springing to the phone after the taller male stalks out of the room looking ready to kill, he dials Ryou's number praying it hadn't changed. Even being with Dimitri hadn't curbed his impulsive nature entirely.

"Ryou speaking, with whom am I speaking with?"

"Hey, it's Joey. Can we go talk somewhere? Ya know, just us?"

Urgency taints his tone as panicked ambers dart back and forth between the window and door. Only one actual escape route. He'd hate to see how anyone would look trying to get out of that window.

"Of course. Malik's at his sister's until later so we can meet up today at the pond in the park in say, hm, half an hour. I mean, if that is alright with you?"

"Yeah, fantastic. See ya soon."

He hangs up quietly; though, the click seems loud and ominous in the silent room. He never understood how someone could concentrate in complete silence. It drove him bonkers. Now, what to do with half an hour? Grinning he jots a quick apology note down on a notepad on the desk then proceeds to leave a brief description as to where he was going and who he'd be meeting with. On the same note, he promises to be back before dark. In the early stages of their relationship, that would have satisfied Dimitri. He wonders if it'll be enough for Seto and almost seeks him out to ask permission. The brunet seemed to dislike his obedience, it wouldn't do to anger him any more than his employees already had.

Mmm, ice cream. With that thought dancing through his head, he smiles at the receptionist and heads for the stairs. Elevators are traps. No escape. He shudders as he bounds down the stairs as he thinks on the hell the woman upstairs will receive if Seto doesn't see his note and finds him missing. Emerging into bright sunlight somewhat out of breath, he shields his eyes before jogging across the street. A different sense of freedom unfolds within him as he thinks on how he had just left without gaining permission. Perhaps being with Seto was starting to erode those bonds that Dimitri placed upon him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you for the reviews and for continuing to read this story. I'm sorry for the delays in updating but I'm kept pretty busy between my toddler daughter and one month old son. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 11

Sitting on the bench, Joey makes out children playing tag nearby and the sound of footsteps approaching. No one else would have picked up on the soft tread, but he's acutely aware of any disturbances around him. Tensing, he's ready to flee but he turns his head slowly managing to flash a nervous grin while Ryou saunters forward.

Without Malik's distracting personality, he can focus more on Ryou. Slightly taller and with a hint of muscles, the snow haired male resembles a matured version of the high-school teen he remembered. It's his cocoa orbs that fascinate him the most. Soft, but no longer fragile. A hard edge with a hint of regret. Deep in those hot chocolate orbs, he spies the last remnants of Bakura. "Hello," Ryou says, his voice quiet and polite as ever, but those eyes narrow like a quick blade as two teens wander too close snickering while gesturing in their general direction.

"Hey, sorry to call you out like this." It's getting increasingly harder to resist the urge to glance over his shoulder. Fidgeting, he glimpses an entirely too Bakura like raised eyebrow and sneer. A second later all he sees is Ryou's concerned face and confused orbs. "If you never wish to speak to me again, I'll understand." Nervously he fiddles with his fingers as Ryou drops down beside him.

"It can't be too horrible. Am I correct to assume this is about my Yami?"

"Yeah," he mutter sheepishly while yanking a hand through his unruly mop of hair. "Um, did he ever mention a slave named Caleb?"

Those expressive brown orbs widen then fall into shadows of sorrow. "A few times. When he was angry with me and wanted to make me feel useless, he said he was a far better lover than I could ever dream of becoming. In those rare but cherished moments when a sort of companionship fell between us, he seemed sad. Spoke of Caleb with an emotion akin to compassion. Once, he told me he wished to have his own body so he could fulfill all his desires. Not just possessing the Millennium Items or ruling the world, but something else. He would grumble a lot that Caleb had been right, his soul found it's counterpoint, but for him it was already too late." "I'm having the dreams again and I always figured the thief had to be Bakura, but I never could be sure. They were friends."

Pale hands tremble as they clench together and cocoa orbs stare at Joey with agony. "It's alright, Joey. I shared a few of those dreams. Towards the end when I knew he had to be stopped, I realized what he meant. He saw me as his counterpoint. I choose my friends, the safety of the world over him. In my own way, I loved him. The evil claiming him outweighed the good. I'll always wonder if sending him away was the right decision. I'll always wonder if somewhere out there he still exists." Heavy sorrow mingles with guilt tainting the ivory haired male's tone.

"At least I understand why he hated me so much. I remind him of what he no longer had."

"Don't blame yourself. He hated everyone. He wanted the Items, we withheld them from him. You protected us even if you really had no reason to other than you cared, he didn't understand that selfless behavior. I think he even knew that if he had ever needed you, he could have asked and you would have jumped to help him do anything other than harming one of us or stealing the Items. You and Caleb are not the same person. Bakura knew that. Now, go back to Kaiba. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Ry. I think I just needed the reassurance that I wasn't the cause for your unhappiness."

"I'm happy, Joey. I have all my friends and I have Malik. Yes, I miss my Yami but it's pretty hard to not miss someone that was apart of me for so long. His memories of Caleb were a few of his happiest and for that I'm grateful. I couldn't imagine the pain of living such a terrible life as he had. You should go before Kaiba sends out a search party, he seems to care an awful lot about you. You can be happy, too, just open your heart to him."

As he hurries back to the large building, he tosses nervous looks around. The disturbing sense of someone watching him never fades. Trembling he hooks his hands in his pockets, patting the metal that rests securely in one. An afterthought he shoved in while dressing. Something form his days with the gang. Glaring at a man that leans too close to him on the sidewalk, he raises an eyebrow in an invitation as he flashes a fist freshly adorned with brass knuckles. Suddenly the man backs away with hands raised in submission. A surge of power nearly floors him. Squashing the unbearable desire to destroy the person wishing him ill, he runs the rest of the way as if hounds of hell are on his heels. He vows silently to never become a victim again, but to never become a monster that preys on the weak either. Panting, he nearly collides with a furious man storming out of the building. "Bakari," he stammers unintentionally. Relief slams into him when the familiar looking man only glances at him quizzically. "Sorry, you look like someone I knew," he adds quickly stepping out of the male's way.

That gleam was in those dark, deceptive eyes; though, the shimmer of resentment and the heat of anger. Joey shudders as he enters the air conditioned building. Those same eyes haunted his sleep. Nodding at the guards and receptionist in the lobby, he heads to the elevator. As the doors begin to shut, he spies the outraged man. Still standing in the same spot where they collided, a murderous glare directed in his direction, the male looks exactly as he recalls Bakari appearing when Caleb became the High Priest's chosen lover. Betrayed, angry, cold.

"Hey," he says casually as Seto glances up at him the resumes ripping someone's head off on the phone. An application and resume rest open on the desk. From what he can tell, the applicant seems qualified. Yet big, red, angry slashes cross out most of the black ink. Like blood. Shaking his head, he takes a seat and waits for the ranting to pass.

"Bakari Talon," Seto hisses slamming the phone down. "He's applied seventeen times, so I finally grant him an interview. I find his worship appalling. Oddly enough, he creeps me out. I immediately loathed him, and he tried blaming someone I don't even know. As if someone else is responsible for his inappropriate behavior."

His heart thunders like a jack hammer, his fist clench at his sides. The brass knuckles cool against his feverish skin. "Caleb," he mutters. Seto nods eyeing the brass adorning his knuckles with distaste.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I saw him outside. He acted like he didn't know who I resembled, but I knew it was him. His eyes, I could never forget them, stared at me the same way they stared at Caleb. Bakari resented him, hated the fact that the High Priest chose Caleb over him. So he sent the guards to capture the Tomb Robber knowing that this person was a friend to Caleb. He ordered them to beat this thief and made sure Caleb found them. He couldn't stand to see someone being abused as badly as they were hurting his friend and he freed Bakura, his friend and the legendary Tomb Robber. Bakari lied to the High Priest, concocting a story of how the thief and Caleb planned to poison the Pharaoh. Of course, Bakari claimed he saved the Pharaoh. The priest's calculating mind immediately put together that if Caleb could free the thief and help him to safety, how could he not be in on an attempt to assassinate their leader. Never mind that logic dictated otherwise. Caleb and the Pharaoh were friends and he'd protect the leader against anyone including the tomb robber if it came down to that."

Honey orbs glaze over as dream images cloud Joey's mind. Blues narrow as the memory of the sudden hostility towards the applicant resurfaces. Both unaware of how they gravitate towards one another.

_**Standing together on a cliff high above the vast blanket of golden sand below, Joey and Seto watch as the High Priest lays his beloved out on the ground. A brief prayer echoes up to their ears. A long, low moan of anguish surrounds them. Crumpled on the desert rests the remains of a blond beauty. In the full moonlight, they spy brasses scattered all over the male's form. Dried blood coats his golden body from various cuts that litter his form. Shaking his head as emptiness consumes him, Joey falls to his knees. Acute agony fills Seto's soul until he's clutching his abdomen to keep from being ripped apart from such strong torment.**_

_** A few feet away standing watch is a male with hair the shade of wispy clouds on a summer day and eyes deep brown tinged red. His face contorts with pain, his blood red cloak billowing in the breeze, words of vengeance on his lips for his family and his dearest friend.**_

_** Hiding behind a sand dune nursing his triumph from low embers into a blazing inferno, Bakari's dark orbs dance with delight. Those eyes zero in on the thief as terror seizes him. A viciousness he's never encountered before resides in the male across the way. He understands that tonight he'll perish. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sitting next to each other on the couch, they struggle to put their emotions in order. One deals with the severe loss of himself while the other copes with heart wrenching agony. Together they hope to strike a balance. "Caleb never knew that he had been forgiven, that the truth had emerged," the blond teen is the first to speak. In the still room, his hollow voice tears into the other's soul.

"We never speak of this to anyone. It never occurred," the sapphire eyed male states sternly; though, his voice breaks with heavy emotion.

"I know."

Seto expected an argument. The old Joey would have yelled till he was blue in the face, shouted that his friends had a right to know and they could help. Rubbing his temples, he reminds himself that this Joey is different. This Joey fears a beating or worse too much to disagree. In the wake of nightmares, it's too easy to forget about the real monster that plagues the boy. In a show of support, he takes the younger male's hand in both of his. Both of them aware of how High Priest Seth had held Caleb's hand in exactly the same manner before saying his final goodbye and leaving his beloved to the golden sands he loved so much.

Joey's cell phone rings startling both of them. Hesitantly he answers.

"I'm calling." Dimitri's voice ghosts over him like a sweat, toxic lullaby.

"Oh, hey." Trembling and broken, Joey's voice sounds foreign to Seto.

"Is that the only response you'll give the one that adores you? I'm calling because I've come to my senses and wish to pick you up. We can start over. A few dates then move on into more serious territory. I'll even wait to have you move back in just to prove how serious I am. Baby, it'll be perfect this time. I love you so much, you must know that."

Glancing at the brunet sitting silently beside him, Joey takes a deep breath before choking out, "No, Dimitri. I'm happy here. I don't want to go with you anymore." Fear overwhelms him when something shatters on the other end.

"Fine, when he tosses you away like the trash you are, don't come crawling back to me. I hope you're happy to know that your uncle's company is now history. Maybe I'll hunt your sister down. She might be an unusual challenge. It's not like you can stop me. You'll be dead soon. I found someone who believes in those pathetic dreams of yours. He wants you. He claims he can release your soul. Speaking of claiming, he plans on claiming you. Every inch of you. Maybe I'll sic him after your boy toy, too? Actually, perhaps I should go after him and his baby brother? You of all people should know what I'm capable of. I will make him watch as I tear his little brother apart. Neither of them will be innocent by the time I'm threw. They'll be so scared physically and mentally, they'll beg for death. After I'm done with them, I'll hunt down your sister and mother. I heard your ma is a gold digging whore, maybe your sister is the same. When I take those closets to you, I'll go after your little friends. Wouldn't little Yugi just look precious chained to my bed? Or what about that bitch? Hm, you want me to make sure she'll never dance again? Then I can go after those freaks. You know, the one that killed you for however short amount of time that was and his pansy lover. I can and will break all of them. If you obey me, then they will be safe. I'll forget that they even exist."

Whimpering, Joey desperately looks around as if fearing the man is in this very room with him.

"That doesn't sound very obedient. I think I'll break your little sister first, right in front of your very eyes. How does that sound? Maybe having this on your conscious will help you see the light. I'm going to send you a photo of your current replacement. He doesn't have your spirit, I doubt he'll last long. You can save him, all you have to do is come home and I'll let him go."

A low growl reaches Dimitri's ears and suddenly a cold, eerily calm voice hisses, "Try to lay even a finger on my sister and I will personally kill you." For the first time in all these years he's played these games with his useless toys, he feels a tremor of fear. The blunt honesty in Joey's voice terrifies him. Somehow he had lost this game. Somewhere he made a miscalculation. The boy on the phone is no longer his broken toy, but the gang member he'd been years before. He recalls having seen him once during those days and wanting to break him even then, but fear kept him away. That boy had been steel, diamond hard edge in those amber eyes.

Pure, animalistic fury shines in Joey's orbs as he slams the cell phone down. "Stupid prick," he hisses at the machine, his hands clenched into tight fist. "I'll break him apart before he touches her. No one threatens my baby sister like that." His phone beeps and he glances at the photo displayed. Gorgeously tanned with blond hair, playful greens and a sweet smile. Posed on a blanket in front of their beach house looking provocative yet innocent at the same time. Disbelief consumes him, followed by crippling pain before disgust rolls in with anger riding it's coattails. Guilt hovers in the background just waiting for this surge of power to retreat. Trying to assure himself, he thinks that perhaps this boy will run at the first hint of danger. Yet he knows what a captivating spell the man can weave until you are so trapped in the web it's nearly impossible to escape.

Nothing eases the disgust; though, at both himself and Dimitri. Knowing that the man can still hurt him. Knowing that this boy is his replacement, that he'd been easily set aside for this young thing. The stifling sorrow rears its ugly head as feelings of worthlessness and shame slap him in the face. "I don't think I can do anything to save him. I'm not the first and he wont be the last. I found this shoebox once. It's under the floorboard where my cot sits. I guess the photos are before and afters. Proof of how happy and gorgeous his victims had been, the the undeniable proof of how defeated he made them. The before photos are always similar to the one on the phone. Somewhat sexual in pose only, but every victim exudes innocence. He begged for me to take one. I posed for him after he made a big deal of how I already posed for the whole world by doing that magazine shoot. On the beach in a very similar pose to that boy"

Chancing a glance at Seto, he's not surprised to find the man's face unreadable. "The after photos made me realize that I had to escape. I needed a plan and help. I risked the beating I'd surely receive by scribbling Dimitri's number and the word HELP on a postcard. Dad called so I know he received it. My dad can be very persuasive when he wants. I can't forget those after shots, I'm not even certain if those boys were alive in them. Empty eyes and emotionless faces. Some laid down on the white sheets with only thin boxers covering their battered and bruised forms, others posed on all fours like a dog waiting for it's master. All of them wore collars. They looked like puppets. Mindless puppets. It disturbed me enough to knock some sense into me. I didn't want to end up like them. I wanted to be saved or at least have a chance to save myself."

Shaking he scribbles an address down and writes out as many details as he remembers of his cell. "There's one boy I'm certain is dead. He had to be the first. The before picture is the only one that is candid. He's laughing in a park. No poses on the beach or in a bedroom. A simple, clean park. The after shot makes me certain he was the first. He had a red collar, the rest of us wore black. He was bound and gagged, his eyes meek but not empty, in the after shot. He was terrified. One the back was a name and date. October 26th, 1999 and his name was Micheal."

Handing the paper to Seto, he weakly explains, "Those boys deserve more. That's his address, I added where to find the photos and where he may have hidden trophies. I know he has them, he bragged about his keepsakes. I never found them, but he talked about visiting them often so they had to be in the house or nearby. Maybe the police can take him in before he hurts anyone else."

"Call your sister and make sure she understands the situation in case he does go after her. I'll call the police and my lawyers. I wont let him hurt you again. Do you remember how many boys were photographed?"

"Ten, no, eleven. I forgot to count myself, but my photo isn't in there. I ripped it into shreds after I found the box. I was so ashamed of myself. I hated myself for being so weak, for allowing him to hurt me."\

The self loathing creeping into Joey's tone upsets Seto more than the raw power of the blond's anger before. He'd been on the receiving end of the blond's anger many times, but now he realizes the difference between that anger and the one he just witnessed. Like a flame of a candle compared to an untamable wild fire. "Enough, you did nothing wrong."

"Do you believe that? How can this not be my fault? If I hadn't upset him by being naughty, then he wouldn't have had any reason to punish me. I deserved to be put in my place."

Focusing sapphire orbs on the blond, he's glad to see that spark of the younger teen's defensive nature. "Was it my fault I got abused, Wheeler? Is Mokuba to blame for the extra whippings I received to save him? Besides being beaten until I was exhausted, he worked me to the bone. Do you know what a Sensory Deprivation Tank is?" He's shocked at himself for even revealing that much, but he feels much better for doing so. As if the chains binding him have loosened.

"You're not to blame, neither of you. A what tank?" Confusion and intrigue tangle with a desire not to cause Seto any more pain.

"It's a tank filled mostly with water heated to the point where a body can float with no resistance. No light, no sound, nothing reaches you. All your senses are shut off from any stimuli. For some, it helps to reach an intellectual potential he or she may not otherwise. It's part of the reason I'm so good with numerical equations. I had to focus on something. Numbers came easily to me. My adoptive father developed this insane idea that if he kept me in there for days at a time, I'd develop some psychic gifts that would remain latent otherwise. He figured if I achieve those powers, I'd be a very valuable asset to him. My appetite decreased, but beyond that he considered me a failure for not achieving his goal."

Gauging Joey's reaction, he breaths a sigh of relief. Though slightly horrified, he seems okay. "The tank is empty now, but it still remains in the basement of the manor." Nodding slowly, Joey begins laughing hysterically.

"We're really screwed up, huh? Dimitri can go to hell, meet up with your adoptive father and trade horror stories. I feel like a fool for believing in him. Part of me wants to kill Dimitri, that same part would like to kill that bastard that adopted you two but he's dead already. I wont touch Dimitri, I can't. I've always lived by the rule of never kill someone. I can't guarantee I'd follow that one if I saw him again. I'm starting to get better, Seto. I'm able to look at my situation and realize that no one deserves that hell. There will be times where I'll panic and have nightmares, but the healing process is starting."

As Dimitri's contol begins to crumble, Seto realizes the resilience the blond owns. This odd ability to adjust in seconds Yet he, who is suppose to be smarter and stronger, can't break free of the chains put on him all those years before. And for as happy as he is for the younger male, he can't help but envy him, also.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Please read and review. Let me know what u like and dislike about the story.

Chapter 13

Trudging along the city streets, he tilts his head waiting for the Voice to relay his instructions. The Voice remains pleased with him since the release of the last soul. Whenever he falters or questions the Voice's motives, he's reminded of his duty. His purpose in this life. Another blond passes him, eyes him warily as if he already knows the condemned soul which resides within, and he shakes his head. Where eyes of brown to gold in color should rest lie brilliant lavender gems.

The Voice urges him to be patient. So close. Too close to behave foolishly. In the vast heads of darkness resides a small glow. A halo of light. Casually he saunters closer. A velvet voice mutters a curse as the map crumples in his small fist. Sandy curls tumble over a creased brow. A flicker of a lion's spirit within this lamb. Appreciatively he studies the boy. Alone. Lost. No one to search for him. No one to notice when he fails to arrive at his destination.

Putting on a charming smile meant to disarm the boy's wary nature, he slowly approaches. "Whatcha lookin' for?" The boy looks up with that polite smile most toss out to strangers when they feel uncomfortable. "Might be the same place I'm headed. I was suppose to me up with my girlfriend and her parents an hour ago, but got off on the wrong stop."

"I'm trying to find the museum. It's one of the sites on my list of things to see before I die. I heard this one has tons of really cool Egyptian artifacts. My friend, Alec, and I are finishing ours together."

"Are you waiting for him?" Wouldn't do to have a possible witness. _Take him, we need him. All that matters is the final sacrifice. Haven't I always kept you safe?  
_ "No, he stayed back at the motel. Got sick off some seafood." A flash of panic in the boy's eyes as if realizing he's talking too much.

"Going to the same place, might as well team up. My girlfriend will kill me if I'm any later and this way we can watch each others' backs."

The young blond looks around quickly before shrugging. "I guess so. Let me call Alec and let him know I might be late. Got lost and everything."

Nodding he casually stuffs his hands into his pockets and eyes the people scurrying past. A few he recognizes as locals. They nod at him with friendly smiles surprised to see him again. He nods tossing them charming smiles before glancing at his watch. A slash of impatience crosses his face as if waiting for a late friend.

"Hey, Alec. How you feeling?" The boy's voice sounds cheerful and full of compassion. His phone is set too loud so everyone near him hears both sides of the conversation.

"Better. You make it there yet?"

"No, got lost. Like you said. I'm headed there now and I even found a tour guide of sorts."

"Hm, be careful. I want you to return in one piece."

"I will. I'll see you later."

"Love you," Alec whispers and a faint blush crosses the blond's cheeks.

"Alec," he whines embarrassed.

"Too soon?"

"Duh. We haven't even told our parents."

"But I do, you know that. You wanted to keep it a secret. I'm all for flaunting our relationship. Who cares if your father thinks you should marry a nice girl like your brother did."

"I know, when we return home. I promise. We'll tell everyone about our two year long secret relationship and our bigger hushed engagement."

"I love you. Be careful, okay? For me."

"I will. I love you, too." He hangs up and glances at the man apologetically.

"Young love?"

The boy nods fingering the gold chain around his neck. He notices the gold band with a solitary diamond dangling from the necklace. A tug of guilt hits his conscience, but the Voice commands him to continue with the plan. Shaking his head, he casually steers the boy away from the public eye.

In a matter of an hour, he has the sedated boy tied to the alter and begins his ritual. His voice rings full of conviction as he recites the sacred words. His eyes burn with faith. Even as the boy gains consciousness and begins pleading, his tone never falters.

For a second he hesitates. The boy's words strike him as familiar. It's a prayer, he realizes. Shaking his head, he resumes his work. Soon enough the boy stops begging for a God that no longer listens and starts sobbing. The blond apologizes to his beloved for not being more careful, for being unable to come home. Most victims beg more, struggle harder. This one seems resigned. He already knows death is inevitable. In this room, alone with a stranger, and not allowed to say goodbye. A name halts him in his tracks, the boy's voice soothing as he talks of joining the woman.

"Angeline," he repeats his blade poised to make the first cut. Wide eyes flick to him. Fear and regret in those orbs. Trembling the blond nods. Desperate for some hope of escape.

"My Aunt. She passed away five years ago of cancer."

He quickly unties the bonds holding the boy hostage. Ignoring the outraged Voice for the first time, he tosses the male his clothes. Even as his gut churns with knowledge that this is dangerous, he leads the boy through a tunnel he dug out himself. Motioning the boy to dress, he whisper, "You are free. Go." He shoves the boy into the house and turns away. Not needing any more urging, the blond flees and starts dialing on his phone. His desperate, anguish voice pleading with Alec to come find him.

It'll take some time to find a new alter. A new home. But he can't run the risk of being discovered until after the final sacrifice. Turning the corner, he falls to his knees to stop the overwhelming heart ache. He mustn't make an error like that again. The Voice already told him that he was his vessel. The Voice can't make the sacrifice or history will repeat. The Voice isn't willing to die this time.

Yet that one name broke his discipline. _Angeline. _His blessed mother's name, the woman he prays to every night. A magnificent woman brought down by cancer five years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bouncing into the game room, Mokuba grins at the sight that greets him. Joey's sprawled out on the floor attacking the controller as if the object insulted him while his big brother rests casually on the couch with his own controller in a steady, firm grip. Rolling his eyes, he watches Joey's character attack yet another zombie. Laughing he enters the room and settles next to his brother. He smirks at the content smile unknowingly playing across Seto's lips that widens a fraction when Joey easily rolls onto his knees and settles in the space between his big brother's legs while still fighting off an enraged mob of zombies. The game finishes and his older brother flicks the channel to the news.

The reporter drones on and on. Suddenly Joey bolts forward until he's practically on the tv. Cameras focus no the house hoping to catch a glimpse inside. Police tape surrounds the place. "Late last night screams were heard from the upstairs of this very home owned by actor Dimitri Young." A camera turns away from the reporter to observe the police walking out of the places with forlorn expressions. Pictures flash of his cell. There's talk of a victim that had been found gagged and tied up by a concerned neighbor. Whimpering Joey watches a blond boy being wheeled out on a stretcher as paramedics tend to him. Dry heaving he stares at Dimitri as he's hauled out in a squad car. "Dimitri Young was caught in the act of trying to strangle the victim. We must wait until the police question this monster for further updates."

Finally, his body succumbs to the sleeping pills Seto coerced him into taking. Concerned yes watch him as Mokuba deftly deals with the constant phone calls. Reporters, family, friends. He doesn't want to deal with any of them. His head is so fuzzy right now, yet buzzing with unformed thoughts. At last his mind slips into hazy dreams until vibrant colors and vivid scents engulf him.

Magnificently the young pharaoh sits upon his throne overseeing the decorators with boredom in his eyes. Cautiously he approaches and sits on the floor next to the man's legs. "Do you believe in soul mates, my Pharaoh?" Startled the crimson eyed male glances down at him.

"Yes, I do, Caleb. Perhaps if I didn't, one of these women would suit me. They say I must marry and produce an heir to the throne."

"Hm. Do you believe we can atone for a sin of which we didn't know we committed?"

"Yes. But what sins do you possess to make you so unhappy at a time like this?"

"i was tricked into fathering a child. Yet this witch of a woman refuses to let me care for my own flesh and blood."

"Are you sure this child is yours?"

"Absolutely. If only you would see him, you'd know."

He recalls the bewitching woman offering him a drink before he continued on his journey. He was to be sold once again. Already the men accompanying him were drunk and gambling away the small fortune they had already. He took her spiced drink glad to be rid of his thirst. Too soon he fell into this disoriented state. She laughed and took what he offered so freely as a service in his slavehood. When he awoke next, she sent him on his way with a coy smile upon her lips.

Two years later he saw her again. Only tis time a toddler waddled beside her. Tussled tresses the color of wheat, eyes dipped in honey, and a jubilant grin. His son, his flesh and blood. The boy saw him, and with a knowledge far older than the child he nodded. His own son recognized him for who he was. The woman came to him, dusky skin and dark eyes, and hissed, "You'll die young and when you go, your memories will be his to possess as will every other ancestor from him on. He'll have your strength and power. He'll surpass you in your magical abilities. While you can only conquer, he'll possess and train."

Of those gifts he knew nothing of. He knelt down to hold his son at least once before the men dragged him away. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dragon soar above. But he shook the feeling off of being watched. Another slave trade to head off to.

"Have you talked to Seth, perhaps he can retrieve your son for you? I'd give my full support of course."

Nodding he smiles up at the Pharaoh. "He wished to have your blessing. I assured him you'd grant it, but you know how stubborn he gets."

"Yes, my cousin can be a bit of a pain. Now go to your beloved."

He rises to his feet, ready to see his lover, when the Pharaoh adds, "Don't worry about my love life, Caleb. Whether this life or the next grants my soulmate to me, I don't know. I do know that my chosen one is out there."

Years later as he lays in the arms of a thief, he recalls the promises his beloved had made. He can only hope that for once the High Priest doesn't keep his word. His child, a tiny duplicate of himself that by now would be nearing his seventh year, would only provide fuel for the man's anger and hatred. A sweet voice echoes through his mind and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I love you, for all eternity, and I vow to reunite you with your child. He shall be treated as a child of mine should be. If he's anything like you, the entire palace will adore him." Reassuring azure orbs taunt him as he descends into dreams. Only in his dreams is his family complete. Deep in his heart he knows his child will prosper and father many children to ensure his lineage carries on. For some unfathomable reason he sees a blond boy, a duplicate of his Pharaoh, a miniature version of the thief standing side by side. He sighs in his sleep hoping their future glows brighter than his own.

Bitter tears well up in Joey's orbs, yet he blinks them away. He wonders how many of his ancestors had these dreams. How many were driven mad by them? He heard the stories of a triple great grandfather having hung himself on the eve of his youngest child's birth due to his inability to cope with the heartwrenching sorrow? Another story of a woman so far back in his lineage that he knows not what to call her died due to vicious, unexplainable wounds upon her body. Was he destined to die young also?

"Puppy," Seto inquires trying to shake the blond out of his dazed state. "He can't hurt anyone ever again. They found enough evidence to lock him away. In the cellar, they found skeletal remains." Tentative fingers reach out for him. "I'm here, Joey, I'm not going anywhere."

"Set, what happens if I die?"

"I'm not quite sure I understand."

"In my family, the one that received the dreams always ended up dieting young. Their was one that made it to his thirties but he locked himself in his house and had food delivered. My great grandmother joined a convent but died on her twenty-third year while giving birth. She had been raped. Nothing good comes to my family."

"You wont, I refuse to allow you to die."

Grinning weakly, Joey nuzzles Seto's throat and chuckles, "Leave it to you to think you can control death. So, ya gonna tell Death when it shows up to 'hold on while I finish this project'?"

Generous, warm laughter tumbles from the blond's lips as cobalt orbs eye him skeptically. "You really believe you have all that power. That's rich. Come on, Super Kaiba, I'm hungry and you're treating me to food," Joey jokes rolling onto his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They all notice the changes in the blond's behavior. Yugi eagerly notes how his friend's smile beams genuine. Ryou smiles at the endearing way the amber eyed male takes the stoic CEO's hand. Malik grins when Kaiba presses a chaste kiss to their friend's cheek when he believes no one is watching. Yet Tristan sits glaring at the displays of affection wondering just what sort of game the older male is playing with his friend's heart. Even he can't deny how much happier his friend appears, though, and with bitterness he notes that it is Kaiba that makes him light up.

They wait until the two males leave the game shop. One to call his brother while the other simply wants to be close to the brunet.

"Bets on how long till they make it official?" Ryou and Yugi grin at Malik while Tristan argues, "Shouldn't we bet how long it'll take till that jerk breaks his heart? Aren't you all forgetting that he called him a mediocre and a dog?"

"I'm betting another two weeks until they are completely together," Yugi states with a huge smile.

"Hm, I'll say three months. Joey just got out of a horrific relationship."

"I say never. It's just lust. Kaiba's horny and praying on innocent Joey. He'll stop pretending to care once he gets him in bed."

"Shut up, Tristan," Ryou hisses just as the door opens and the blond enters the room staring at them with questioning orbs.

"So, whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing," Malik supplies quickly.

"Sure, ya know I'm not dumb enough to fall for that."

"Well, you see…." Yugi begins as Kaiba steps in with Mokuba tailing behind.

"Are you and Kaiba sleeping together," Ryou bursts out finally unable to handle the stammering and shifting eyes.

Blushing Joey glances between his friends' faces and burst out laughing. "Nope, not in the way you're implying."

"Actually we were wondering if you two were finally officially together or if that will never happen? Not that we don't want you two to be together if that is what makes you happy," Yugi stammers.

"What gave y'all that impression?"

"The way you act together for one," Malik states rolling his eyes as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Bounding into the room, Mokuba floss down next to the blond, "Guess what! Big brother is letting me go on a camping trip with some of my friends from school. I've always wanted to go camping! I don't even know what to all bring. What if i see a bear? Or a raccoon or a…."

"Moneybags agreed to letting you brave the outdoors without him standing guard," Joey snickers playfully.

"Actually, mutt, Mokuba's been begging for me to take him camping however I see no need to sleep in the dirt; however enjoyable your kind might find it to be."

"Are you going to a resort or actually gonna sleep in the middle of the woods?"

"Joey, maybe your bigger concern should be the killer on the loose. It was all over the news last night about this man targeting blonds. What if he stumbles across Mokuba?"

"Um, Ry, Mokie ain't blond."

"You're impossible," Ryou breaths out rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm sure it'll be chaperoned. No one wants their young kids goin' off on there own and possibly getting pregnant or drowning or somthin' of the sorts."

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys could chaperon the trip. I'm sure big brother will go if we all participate. Right, Seto?"

"Might be fun, haven't gone camping since i was a kid with my dad. He might still have all of our sleeping bags and supplies."

"I'm in," Yugi states cheerfully.

"Can I bring my phone so I can keep track of news on this killer you all seem to think is no big deal," Ryou inquires.

"Yup, but no laptops. Phones are used for emergencies mainly. And not some stupid people at work can't do anything right type of emergency," Mokuba declares pointedly looking at his brother.

"Do you guys have camping supplies and food or do you expect a maid service out in the middle of nowhere," Tristan glares at Kaiba.

"Tris, drop the attitude or don't come. Just learn to accept the fact that he's my friend now, too." "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN HIS LAP DOG!"

"Shut up, Tristan," the blond growls feeling the urge to deck his friend in the face.

"HE'S DANGEROUS, HE'S USING YOU."

"So is Russian Roulette but I played that before. And no one is using anyone. Get that through your thick skull!"

"What the hell were you playing that for?"

"Settle down, Mal, I'm still alive. If I lived, dad's debt with this one man were paid off. If I died then he lost his son and still owed money."

"How bout we just meet up at the mansion in an hour, okay," Mokuba says to break the tension in the room.

They head out towards there homes unaware that an impending danger would be descending upon them.

"Malik! Malik?"

Whimpering Ryou stumbles into his house and dials Yugi's number.

"Yug, I can't find Malik. We were attacked and he's gone. What if that killer got him? Malik's blond and …I'm just worried and scared…"

'Ryou, call the cops. I'll call Kaiba and Joey. We'll meet at your house."

He hangs up and obeys Yugi's command. Quickly he wraps and icepack in a cloth and places it over the throbbing lump on the back of his head. Sitting on the porch, he feels useless waiting for help to arrive. Jumping to his feet, he runs to Yugi and hugs the smaller male tightly.

"Where's Joey," he inquires as tears cling to his lashes.

"He stayed home to call his sister. He said something about everything happening too fast and at once. He's worried about the news stations bothering her and other people taunting her. He was a mess," Mokuba explains.

Kaiba's fuming when he approaches. "He's gone."

"What?" Ryou and Yugi looked stunned and terrified.

"He wasn't on the phone with his sister. It was someone else, someone that scared him and he left to save Malik. The guards couldn't stop him. He scaled the fence. I thought no one was stupid enough to try and get over that barrier. I need a place to work. Now!"

"Excuse me? Don't you care about anyone other than yourself? They could be hurt or…" Ryou trails off unable to voice his fears.

"He's my responsibility. I take damn good care of those I care about. He has tracking devices in his shoes, his cellphone, his keys and even the green jacket he loves. I can find him but I need a place for my laptop."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I know that doesn't excuse my actions but I'm worried for them," Ryou apologizes letting the older male into his home.

"Sure took their time didn't they," Mokuba grumbles when the cops finally show up.

"We need your statement and a recent photograph."

Trembling Ryou drops to the steps trying to ignore their suspicious stares. Why the hell would he hurt Malik and himself? Bunch of idiots. But still he replies, "We were walking home from Yugi's. We just decided to go on a camping trip and were talking about how much fun we'd have. Malik wanted to try smores. We were right under the tree there," he points the tree right across from his sidewalk, " when this man approached. He had a bat and when we tried to run, he hit me. I blacked out and Malik was gone."

"What did the man look like?"

"Tall, medium build. Strong, like he worked out and used his hands a lot. I only noticed his face because he wore an earring of the Egyptian Eye. He had hazel eyes and dark blond hair covered by a ball cap. No wording or anything, just plain black."

"Tell us again. You were walking home…."

He wants to hit them, demand they find his boyfriend and friend. His normally well mannered temper is flaring with anger.

"Enough! He told you what you needed to know. Do you think we're stupid? A serial killer that targets blonds is out there and you're here acting like idiots. Believe me when I say I'll call and file a complaint."

"Just because you have money, you think you're better than us? We're doing our job and getting the facts straight."

"No, I believe I'm better because I actually use my brain unlike the ignorant fools standing before me," Mokuba sneers.

"Mokie, let them do their job," Seto calls as a smug smirk crosses his features.

They enter the house and watch as Seto's smirk grows. "Found him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

"Joey," Malik hisses testing the ropes that bind his wrist.

"Malik," the blond whispers hoarsely. His throat burns from yelling at the deranged man. "I couldn't leave ya here. He said he'd let ya go, that I'm the one they want."

"Can you move?"

"I'll try. He's got these ropes pretty tight. Gee, this fucking slab is cold."

"Joey, I don't want to die. I was planning on asking Ry to marry me, he's the best I'll ever get. I'll never see Marik again. He was seriously deranged and all, but I still cared about him."

"We'll get out and you'll have your chance. I'll skin ya alive if ya don't make it romantic though."

"I'm sorry, Joey. You're life really sucks."

"Nah. I've had some bad times, but I've got my friends."

"And Kaiba."

"Don't tell him, it'll just inflate his ego even more, but I missed him the most when I was gone."

"God, this is like those cliche romance movies. He'll come save you or some shit like that."

Tugging one wrist free, Joey grins at Malik. "Nope, I prefer makin' my own luck." Laughing Malik turns his back to the blond so he can untie his wrist. "Got it!"

"Shit, he's coming. Joey, I don't have time."

"Find a weapon and attack if you get the chance. If ya can't, run."

"No, I wont leave you." Desperately he tosses candles aside until he finds a dagger nestled between fabric. "This will have to do."

The door opens revealing two men. "He's ready. Where's the other boy?"

"He was right here, sir."

"Never mind, he's useless now. Start the ceremony."

"Of course, sir."

The Hunter stets up his work station and begins chanting. The room dims and the flames flicker ominously.

"Bakari," Joey whimpers tugging at the rest of his restraints.

"Stop him," Bakari hisses lunging at the blond.

"Die scum!" Malik shouts jumping on the Hunter's back and dragging the dagger across his throat. He tosses the body aside but he's not fast enough. The bleeding man slams him against the floor. His ears ring, his vision blurs. He swears he see's Bakura materializing before his eyes while a shadowy blond watches on sadly. "Joey," he cries out weakly as his friend struggles against the hands around his throat. He screams as a blade is buried into his chest. "Marik, Bakura," he whimpers in confusion as the two yamis' approach the suddenly limp blond on the alter.

"Malik, relax. All will be fine."

"Yami," he breaths out wondering if he's already dead. The world falls into darkness yet he feels a steady pressure on his wound.

"Where am I?"

"You could call it limbo, I guess."

"Seth," Joey asks softly noticing he's wearing white tunic and loose fitting pants. Something he'd never wear on his own.

"Yes. Seto needs you. You must turn away from the glittering path and embrace the darkness."

"But…"

"You are the yam as Caleb is hiker."

"You don't like that name."

"Caleb? No, it's not what I called him. He was Jono to me. Caleb is a name he gives to others."

A palace glitters in the distance. "Is he happy?"

"Jono?"

"No the pope," Joey snarls rolling his eyes.

"You're cute. I understand why he likes you."

"Can you make the dreams stop? They hurt me."

"Tell Seto how you feel. Loving him is the only way to end the dreams, the curse. Yami and Hikari complete one another. Jono is my other half, my hikari, as Seto is yours."

"But…"

"No buts. I can't leave here to be with Seto, you can. I love Jono. I lost him once, in here we are together, and I can't risk losing him again."

Gently the brunet caresses his cheek and adoringly brushes a kiss across his lips. "Seto can show you how a relationship should be. He cares for you."

Turning towards the darkness, his clothes glow red as embers then slowly darken to ebony. He tosses one last look at Seth. Regal in his priest robes. The man smile adoringly and waves goodbye as a slightly smaller blond nuzzles into his arms.

Gasping for air, he claws at his throat as the snap of bones echoes through the underground cellar. He rolls off the alter and gazes at Bakura. Tilting his head, he watches the ivory haired man stand. A red cloak hides his form as tanned hands drop the lifeless body. A scar near his eyes adds to his tough image. This is the Thief King. "What did he want from us," he asks softly.

"Immortality. Caleb was working on a potion to ensure his life would never end. He never wanted to leave his priest. He nearly completed the potion at the time of his death. They would have brought him back and forced him to complete the potion."

"Its best that its lost with the sands then," Joey murmured looking at the two lifeless monsters and his friend on the brink of death.

"Joey," Mokuba cries out bursting into the room and launching himself into the blond's arms.

"Yami," Yugi gasps hesitantly before hugging the Pharaoh.

"Call an ambulance," Joey demands moving over to Malik.

"Seto's doing that. He ushering them down here. He found you."

"Mokuba, perhaps you should let Joey put his clothes back on," Ryou states gazing at the Yamis spectically.

Finally realizing he's naked, Joey dashes over to his clothes and hastily pulls them on. His eyes light up when he spies Seto. Throwing himself into the older male's arms, he sighs in relief. Frantically he clashes his lips against the brunet's until they're both breathless. The EMTS rush in to stabilize Malik and try to persuade the other victim to come along for a quick check up.

"Will he be okay?" Carressing his puppy's hair, he glares at anyone who dares gawk at him.

"Of course, pup. If not, I'll buy the hospital and fire every incompetent fool that worked on him."

At the hospital, they wait for news. Ryou had been cleared with only a bump and bruising but no internal bleeding. Joey refused any care whatsoever and nearly hit one doctor that tried to drag him into a room. For now they sit with wary nurses glancing at them.

Marik plops down across from Ryou tired of endlessly pacing and glaring at doctors. "He's mine."

"Agreed."

"Huh?"

"When you all left, we thought that you might come back so we all stated that yami and hikari belong together."

"Oh."

"Look at Yugi and Yami. They're finally happy. And Seto is actually smiling while Joey is releasing his fears. Malik loves you. He loves me. However, you love him while I can only care for him deeply. I may not trust or entirely forgive Bakura, but I can't help that i love him either."

The doctor steps into the waiting room and hopes he wont be put in a chokehold this time. "He's stable. After a few days, he should be able to go home."

They sigh with relief. Joey snuggles closer to Seto closing his eyes and thinking, It's over. Dimitri is locked up. The killer is dead as is Bakari. It's done, all in the past where it should have stayed thousands of years ago.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue- One year later

"Joey! Joey! Look at what Seto got!"

Groggily the blond stumbles out of bed and saunters downstairs. Tilting his head, he studies his friends as they sit on the floor. Malik curled up next to Marik wearing an engagement band. Bakura watching over Ryou protectively while Yami cuddles his husband, Yugi. A yip attracks his attention to the center of the circle the yamis and hikaris have made. A reddish brown husky with white patches on the chest and tail tugs at the tail of a black puppy."

"Aren't they cute. She's purebred, but he's part wolf and part husky."

The puppies look up and bound over to Joey. Rolling over one another, they vie for his attention. Dropping to his knees, he plays with both of them until a chuckle draws his attention to Seto. Bounding into the brunet's arms, he kisses his cheek before watching the pups chase each other around in circles.

"Love you, Set."

"Love you, too, pup."

Later that night as Seto lay in bed, he heard Joey growl, "Sasha! Balto! BED!" The pups crawl into the room and into their plush bed on the floor as the blond drops into their bed. Nuzzeling his blond puppy, he chuckles as the pups wiggle their way onto their bed. "Down. I swear if ya don't get those dogs off this bed so they don't nip my toes in the night, ya will never get laid."

"Sasha, Balto. Your own bed." Suddenly the pups are on the floor and curling up together on their overly fluffy, outrageously expensive dog bed.

"You can use your big, scary CEO voice. Not fair."

"I'm the mean daddy and you're the understanding…"

"Finish that sentence, I dare ya."

Soft butterfly kiss fall upon his bare shoulders. "Stop sucking up, Seto."

"Puppy, I love you. Need you, want you."

Warm lips collide as hesitant hands work on removing any remaining clothing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Seto."

Rocking their bodies together and sharing languid kisses, he's prepared to stop since usually Joey freezes at this point. Yet the blond presses closer, his flesh warm and pliant, as his hungry lips brush over Seto's throat. "Please." Gently he prepares his puppy and eases himself into him. He never expected it to feel this good, this tight. All he wants is to pound into the unrelenting heat, but he uses every ounce of self control to slowly start moving. He loves the whimpers and moans Joey makes. Rocking with a sensual motion, he's intent on making his first time memorable as well as proving to his beloved that he'd never hurt him. Their lips meet every few seconds. Soft and passionate. Hard and needy. Carressing flesh. He arches his back as his puppy drags his nails down his back. "Please, Set. So close. Please." He's nearly undone by the pleading. He never believed he'd be granted the pleasure of seeing this passionate blond become so pliant. Not submitting, just surrendering. His tempo speeds up as they near their release. Joey's tugging at his hair and crashing their lips together to cut off his whimpers. "Set! Seto! Oh god, don't stop!"

Blissfully they part. He's playing with his puppy's hair as he slips into dreamless sleep. No more nightmares, no more hauntings of a past long gone. He knows the blond will only take a quick cat nap then awaken ready to eat. He's not disappointed when twenty minutes later the blond awakens and kisses him softly. "I was going to ask you to marry me, but all of your friends already beat me to it." Rolling his eyes, the blond shakes his head.

"I don't want to get married, not anytime soon at least. Too much fuss and work. I'd rather be lazy for a little while. Hm, maybe enjoy having sex some more. It's not all that bad when I'm not being forced."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Me to."

"Mine."

"Yup."

"Love you, Joey."

"Love you, too."


End file.
